The Phoenix Within
by Blueberry134826
Summary: YYH gang has to go get a German girl from America and bring her back to train her. Better summary inside. HieiXOC
1. Eins!

Just to give you a taste of what's coming up later…

"_Listen… okay… I don't have the_ _**slightest**_ _idea what's going on._ _**Apparently**__…" she let out a laugh, "I've got a bird inside me, my brother can't speak English now, there's this big wound on my fucking chest … oh and hey, check this… there's a bunch of Japanese people that took me from my home to bring me to theirs. Not only_ _**that**_, _but they know a shit load of information about me that_ _**I**_ _don't, and… oh, here's the best part… they know all about it because of a fucking_ _**toddler**__!" she let out another fake laugh as she looked them over, "My god, I think I'm going to be sick…"_

I don't want to give too much away, but pretty much the YYH gang goes to get a German girl and her brother that are being hunted down by a strong demon. The girl has a phoenix inside of and Genkai pulls it out to talk to it. After words, Abby begins her training to recover her memory. Like I said I don't want to spoil it, so… R&R please?

-Disclaimer-Disclaimer-Disclaimer-

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor do I have any association with the owners. However, I do own Abigail, Jordan, and Vader. By brother, however, owns Neo Shobi. Do not use these characters without my[or his] permission, please.

WARNINGS: This story may have heterosexuality, and possibly homosexuality. There **will** be violence and foul foul foul language. Thank you for your time and please enjoy! =D

Eins!

"Abby! Abigail! It's time to get up, dearie!"

Groans came from underneath a large moving pile of blankets on a queen-sized bed. After a bit more grumbling and movement, a head popped out from underneath. Messy, mid-back, red hair covered the soft face of an 18-year-old girl. One blue eye half opened and peered at her brown-haired mother.

"I dun wanna get uuuuuup…" Abigail muttered.

"Don't give me that. You haven't been to school for the last two days. Now get up." Her mother snapped before leaving the room. The door squeaked as it shut behind her. Abby sighed heavily, closing her eyes,

"God damnit…" she flung around a bit before succeeding in getting out of the tangled up mess of blankets. She stood slowly -dressed in only a large t-shirt and a pair of boxers- popped her back several times, before walking lazily over to her dresser to pull out a pair of tight jeans and a black tank-top.

She hurried upstairs holding her clothes and went into the bathroom before anyone could say anything to her. She started up the shower before undressing and quickly getting in to be sprayed down my hot water. She smiled widely as she quickly woke up completely. It took her an hour to finish washing up and shaving. The hot water was a large distraction… it just made her feel so alive. Odd.

She stepped out of the steaming bathroom, dressed in the clothes she had pulled from her dresser. She had taken her messy red hair and tied it up into pigtails. Half of her head was shaven [from the top of the ears down], and showed the blonde color of her natural hair. She made her way back to the basement, but instead of going to her room she went to the one next to it. She looked in at her blonde-haired passed out twin, asleep in his own queen-sized bed. She watched him sleep for a moment before letting out a soft sigh and making her way back up the stairs. She grabbed her large, heavy, black backpack -that lay by the old computer- before heading out the front door without a word.

The walk to her school from her house was a mere ten minutes, but with her mind lost in thought, the walk seemed much shorter. She walked onto school grounds, walking through the parking lot and making her way to the main doors. The instant her foot stepped through the door, the first bell rang loudly in her ear.

"Fuckin' A…" she mumbled, picking up the pace of her walk, trying hard to get to class on time. Unfortunately, she had a bad habit of staring at the ground as she walked, and the instant she turned the corner-

"**Scheisse**!" Abby yelped as she felt something hard smack against her forehead, which was surprisingly less painful then the landing on her ass, "I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I-" she stopped speaking as she got a look at the kid that stood in front of her, looking down at her with wide emerald-green eyes,

"That's quite alright, you okay?" he asked worriedly, offering a hand to her. Abby merely nodded as she took his hand and stood.

"You?" she asked. The boy rubbed his chin as he chuckled,

"Yes. Just bit my tongue is all."

"I'm really sorry." She smiled, "Hey… you don't look the _slightest_ bit familiar." She pointed out, frowning slightly, "And I know a _lot_ of people at this school."

"Yes, well… I'm new here." He nodded with a soft smile, "And… I'm kind of lost." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Where you need to go?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Room 108." He said, pulling out a sheet of bright orange paper; obviously his schedule. Abby winced slightly at the color, before taking the paper from him to examine his schedule. "Thanks for helping me, Miss… um… what's your name?" he asked, smiling a bit too sweetly for Abby's likings.

"Uh… the name's Abigail. And yours?" she returned the question.

"Kurama. It's a pleasure to-" the second bell cut him off.

"**Scheisse**." She sighed, looking at the ceiling, "Come on, quick. Before you're late to your first class on your first day." Abby quickly led him to his class. "According to your schedule, you have 1st lunch. I do too, so if you wanna kick it or something I'll be outside at the corner."

"The corner?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Smoker's corner. Ask people. They'll tell you. Now get in there." She nodded, shoving him into his class as the tardy bell rang. "**Scheisse**." She sighed, quickly running to her class.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Short, short, short. I know. I'm sorry. Next one'll be longer, I promise. =/

**Scheisse**- shit

Yes. Abby is a little German girl.

-Blueberry134826


	2. Zwei!

~Disclaimers and warnings are stated in chapter one.~

Zwei!

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei walked through the large doors of Koenma's office.

"What do you want _now_ pacifier breath?" Yusuke asked.

"Another mission of course. What _else_ would the brat call us here for?" Hiei snapped.

"Precisely." Koenma nodded, ignoring the name-calling, "Now, listen here…" he pulled out a remote, pressing a button, and his TV slowly came down and turned on. A picture of a 16-year-old girl appeared on the screen. Her hair was platinum blonde, rather short on the back, but her bangs came down to her chin and parted down the middle. She wore normal clothing –a tank top and jeans- but a large, thick scar was on her chest towards the left.

"She's pretty!" Kuwabara spoke, and got smacked on the back of the head by Yusuke, "Hey!" he shouted. Koenma ignored them and continued,

"This is Abigail Beck. The picture's a couple years old, but this is whom you're supposed to get.

"_Get_?" Kurama asked.

"Yes. See the large scar on her chest? That's from no accident." He pressed another button and a different picture came up. This one was of a man looking to be around 25. His hair was long and white, pulled back in a leather strap. He was dressed in dark robes. His eyes were gold, he had claws, and white fangs… obviously a demon. "This is Neo Shobi. Around 50 years ago, Abigail ran into this man and some problems occurred. I have not been informed of the specifics yet, but the two ended up in a brawl. The match was even for over 6 hours."

"_Over six hours_?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Yes… but Neo got annoyed. He ended up literally ripping her heart out through her rib cage with his bare hand." The boys cringed except for Hiei. "Neo left her body there after making sure no one was around. But what he didn't see was a phoenix near by that had watched the whole thing.

For some reason the bird decided to give his life –in a sense- to let the girl live. The phoenix is now _inside_ that girl, _being_ her heart." Koenma took a deep breath, "Neo Shobi never knew of this… until recently, and has now located her. You four must go and get her, and bring her back here to Japan. That ought to buy you and her _plenty_ of time."

"Alright. Well where is she?" Kurama asked.

"United States. In Colorado Springs."

"Are you _serious_?!" Yusuke exclaimed, "How in the hell are we to get _there_?"

"Well, I was going to get you tickets to ride a plane there, but there's not an available flight anytime soon. So instead, I'm having Botan take you." He nodded. As he did so, Botan entered the room with a much-too-happy-face on. "And you'll need these." He pulled out 5 silver bracelets, with odd designs engraved in them, from his desk and held them out to the boys and Botan. The girl trotted over and grabbed them from him.

"You guys ready?" she asked. The boys looked at each other for a second.

"What are those things for?" Yusuke asked.

"You're going to the United States. Put two and two together."

"Ah. Translation bracelets." Kurama smiled. Koenma nodded,

"English to Japanese and vies-versa."

"_Now_ you boys ready?" Botan asked again.

"What about our stuff?" Kuwabara asked.

"Some of it's already been packed and put in an apartment that's being rented out for a month. Hopefully it won't take us that long, though, to get her." Botan spoke.

"It better not take you guys that long! It better not even take over a week! If it does and Neo Shobi finds her, then he'll destroy Abby, and probably the whole country along with her!" Koenma panicked. Everyone's eyes went wide.

"You gotta be kidding me! Geeze… what's so important about this girl anyway?" Yusuke asked.

"Um… well…" Koenma sweat dropped, "We… aren't quite sure yet." He said slowly, laughing nervously.

"_What_?!" The room except for Koenma and Hiei yelped.

"Go get her, bring her to Genkai's, and I'll hopefully have more information for you guys by then." Koenma nodded, "And keep in mind, that if you decide to tell her why you're bringing her here, be gentle! She doesn't remember anything."

"That's an interesting twist." Yusuke commented, folding his arms over his chest.

"Well… time we go!" Botan smiled and opened a portal before shoving the four boys in and following them through.

The trip, surprisingly, didn't take long at all. The five landed softly inside of a small apartment.

"So we're supposed to get a girl, explain what's going on, bring her to Japan… and we don't even know why." Yusuke frowned before looking at Botan. "Does he seriously have no idea?"

"Sorry, Yusuke, but it's true. We're supposed to try our best to find out once we bring her back to Genkai's home." Botan spoke.

"Well, where are we supposed to find her?" Kurama asked calmly.

"Her school, Mitchell High School." Botan nodded, "I'll show you." She walked over towards the front door of the apartment, walked down a set of stairs, and headed outside. The boys automatically followed. She walked over to the right, and not even 50 feet later they were looking at the school.

"We're pretty damn close to the school." Hiei spoke, "How suspicious is _that_?" he shot a look at Botan.

"Apparently many people live here that go to this school. It's not exactly the richest school. In fact it's pretty poor." Botan said after pulling out a piece of parchment and reading through it.

"Well this should be interesting." Kuwabara said, folding his arms over his chest, "Are we supposed to pretend we go to this school or what?"

"Koenma suggested that only one or two of you go." She sighed.

"There's no way in _hell_ I'm pretending to be a student." Hiei snapped.

"Koenma already figured that. In fact, he told me that he'd suggest sending Kurama and maybe Yusuke as well, while the rest of us stay at the apartment." Botan explained.

"Why not me?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, because-" Yusuke cut Botan off,

"Because you'd probably scare her away!"

"Hey!!" Kuwabara protested, and then the two ended up in a small brawl, Yusuke –of course- coming out with his foot on Kuwabara, who was smashed into the ground. "Why, you!!"

"Boys! Cut it out!" Botan glared. The two stopped instantly and looked at her. "School's going to start in a few minutes!" she said, going from angry to perky.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Kurama wandered the halls, trying hard to find his first class. -_This school doesn't make any sense to me…- _he thought. Suddenly something hard smashed into his chin, causing his teeth to clamp onto his tongue and make it bleed a little, and making him stammer back a step or two.

"Scheisse!" he heard a teenage girl shriek. -_That language doesn't translate…-_ He instantly looked down at a red-haired girl sitting on the floor, rubbing at her forehead. "I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I-" she stopped talking as she got a look at him. Kurama waited half a second to confirm that she wasn't going to say anything else, before speaking.

"That's quite alright, you okay?" he asked worriedly, offering a hand to her. The girl simply nodded and she took his hand to stand.

"You?" she asked. Kurama rubbed his chin as he chuckled,

"Yes. Just bit my tongue is all."

"I'm really sorry." She smiled softly, "Hey… you don't look the _slightest_ bit familiar." She said frowning slightly, now beginning to be more talkative "And I know a _lot_ of people at this school."

"Yes, well… I'm new here." He nodded with a soft smile, -_Not really lying here…-_ he thought. "And… I'm kind of lost." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Where you need to go?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Room 108." He said, pulling out his bright orange colored schedule. He noticed the girl wince slightly as he took the paper out. –_Odd_.- She then snagged the paper from him to examine his schedule. "Thanks for helping me, Miss… um… what's your name?" he asked, smiling sweetly. The girl frowned slightly at this.

"Uh… the name's Abigail. And yours?" she returned the question. –_There can't be too many Abigail's around here, can there? Besides… her face looks just like the picture…-_

"Kurama. It's a pleasure to-" the second bell cut him off.

"Scheisse." She sighed, looking at the ceiling, "Come on, quick, before you're late to your first class on your first day." Abby quickly led him to his class. She turned to face him, leaning against the wall right outside room 108, "According to your schedule, you have 1st lunch. I do too, so if you wanna kick it or something I'll be outside at the corner."

"The corner?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. _–Kick it? -_

"Smoker's corner. Ask people. They'll tell you. Now get in there." She nodded, shoving him into his class as the tardy bell rang. "Scheisse." She said for the third time before quickly running off to her class. Kurama walked into his class, introduced himself to the teacher, before taking a seat in the back. English class began.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The first lunch bell finally rang, and Abby couldn't have gotten out of her Biology class any sooner. She didn't hate the class- in fact she loved it! But she really needed to go outside for a cigarette, and see if Kurama would actually go out there. He didn't appear to be the smoking type… but you never know. She walked down the stairs quickly, made a sharp right, walked down the hall a few more feet, took another right…

"Abby!" the oh-so familiar voice rang through her ears. -_Vader.-_ she thought and turned to look up at a black haired girl, dressed in jeans and a baggy Slipknot shirt.

"Hey, Vader!" she smiled widely.

"Hey." She smiled back. They continued down the hall, turned left, turned right, out one set of doors, then another…

_-Ah… fresh air. Well… as fresh as it gets.- _Abby thought as they stepped down a few steps, then turned right to head to what was known as 'smokers corner'. There were only two or three people there at the time. Abby reached into the side pocket of her backpack and pulled out a pack of Marlboro smooths. She dropped her backpack next to the fence and it landed with a loud thud.

"You really need to carry less around. It'll kill your back." Vader nodded.

"Fuck it. It takes to much time to go to lockers and then to your class and actually be on time, anyways." Alex shrugged, pulling a cigarette from her pack and lighting it, before putting the pack in her shirt.

"True." Vader said, and pulled out a cigarette of her own. Abby looked around towards the school and it's available exits/entrances. "Who ya lookin' for?"

"Hm?" Abby looked up at her friend, raising a pierced right eyebrow.

"I said… 'Who ya lookin' for?'" she repeated.

"Oh. Well there's this new kid and I invited him to come out here for lunch…" she trailed off looking towards the school again.

"Is he cute?" she asked.

"Wha-? No! Well, yes, but… it's not like that." Abby said, shaking her head and looking back at her.

"Oh. Well, is that him and his friend?" she asked pointing at the school. Abby looked towards the building yet again and smiled, nodding slightly.

"Yup." She said. She raised her hand and waved at them. "Wonder who that other guy is though. I only met the red-head."

"Aw… his hair's almost as red as yours!" Vader teased.

"Aw… and his friends' hair is almost as black as yours!" she said mockingly, glaring at Vader, but had a smile upon her lips. She took a long hit of her cigarette, before looking back at the two boys who were rather close now. "Found smoker's corner I see." She smiled.

"Yes, well… my friend, Yusuke here, smokes. So he found out rather quickly where to go." Kurama chuckled. Suddenly Abby heard suppressed laughter and looked from Kurama to his friend.

"What are you-" she was cut off by Yusuke's full laughter escaping from behind his hand. "What the fuck?!" she snapped.

"She's, she's, she's," another fit of laughter, "She's as short as Hiei!!" he said and continued to laugh.

"Who is… 'Hiei'?" Vader asked as she flicked her cigarette butt out into the street.

"He's one of our friends, back at the apartment." Kurama explained as Yusuke's laughter quickly slowed.

"Ah. Well…" Abby said, clearing her throat and tossing her cigarette butt to the side, "Vader, this is Kurama, and apparently Yusuke. Kurama, Jackass… this is my best friend, Vader." She smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you." Kurama smiled at Vader.

"Jack ass?!" Yusuke snapped.

"Yeah! Jackass! You don't just go around laughing your ass off at people who are short as hell. It's not _my_ fault I'm this way…" she said, pouting and folding her arms over her chest, trying not to smile.

"Yeah, yeah…" Yusuke said, sensing the joking around.

"So you mentioned 'the apartment'." Vader spoke as Abby pulled her pack from her shirt. "Where is it?" she asked.

"Right over there." Yusuke said, pointing to the left.

"Hm. We'll definitely have to chill sometime." Abby smiled.

"How 'bout after school?" Yusuke suggested.

"We'd love to." Abby said.

"_She'd_ love to." Vader corrected, "I've gotta work."

"Oh yeah…" Abby frowned.

"But go have fun, 'kay?" she smiled.

"I shall." A loud bell ended their conversation, "Damn… lunch is over."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Incase you forgot Scheissemeans 'shit'. And it's pronounced like shy-zuh.

This one was a bit longer. The end is boring, I know, but it's casual lunch chat. I hate writing the beginning of stories. The middle and end are so much more exciting!

3-Blueberry134826


	3. Drei!

-Disclaimers and warnings are stated in chapter one.-

Drei!

School was finally over. Abigail walked out to smoker's corner to meet up with Yusuke and Kurama and to say bye to Vader when she left for work. The instant she reached the fence she pulled out her cigarettes. As she looked around while smoking her cigarette, she saw the familiar blonde twin of hers walking over to her slowly. His eyes were wide as he watched the people pass by him, talking. "Jordan…" she said softly before he reached her. –_What is he doing here, damnit?-_ she thought.

"Abby! Abby, look what I made for you." He smiled widely. He spoke slowly, having small pauses between words every now and then. He opened his hands, revealing a very detailed origami bird. Kind of looked like a phoenix…

"Wow. Thank you Jordan!" she said very cheerfully, gently taking the figure from him, "You're getting really good."

"Y-yeah. Thank you." He smiled and laughed, like a special kid would laugh. Yes, her brother was a bit… special in the head. Abby wrapped her arms around her twin tightly with a big smile on her face.

"This is really good, but you really shouldn't be out wandering around. You know Ken doesn't like that." Abby nodded to him once she pulled away from his embrace.

"I know… b-but I wanted to give it to… to you." He smiled.

"Look… it's that retarded-ass twin of Abby's again… he's _so _annoying…" Abby overheard a male voice speaking. Jordan heard it to, and he suddenly went really pale, and looked down at the ground.

"Stay right here, Jordie, okay?" she said softly, "And hold onto this. I don't want to hurt it." she said, handing him the phoenix figure. As this happened, Kurama and Yusuke walked up to the corner, but stayed quiet. Jordan did as he was told and watched her walk over to the boy who had spoke not to long ago.

"What the hell do you want, shorty?" the boy spoke. He was at _least_ a foot taller then Abby.

"I want to know what the _hell_ you're thinking, talking shit about my brother." She snapped, tossing her backpack onto the ground.

"I wasn't talking shit. Just saying the truth. Your retarded brother should learn to stay home and away from normal people." He said. Abby growled and clenched up her fists before jumping into the air and socking the boy hard in the face. The boy fell down, holding his now bleeding nose. Once Abby landed on the ground she stepped towards him and started wailing on the boy. Vader eventually came over and pried her off of him.

"Don't you _EVER_ say shit like that _again_ about _MY_ twin!!" she yelled, then spat on the boy's bloodied up face. She yanked herself from Vader with a sigh, before picking up her backpack and walking back over to Jordan. His eyes were watery and looked like he was about to cry,

"I-I-I'm s-sorry, Abby." He sniffed.

"Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry for, okay?" she said then sighed. She pulled out another cigarette and lit it before turning to look back at Vader, "Sorry." She nodded to her.

"You know… you have nothing to be sorry for either." Her friend smiled. Abby smiled back and then looked back and saw Yusuke and Kurama standing there, both chuckling quietly.

"That was fucking awesome!" Yusuke exclaimed, laughing with a big smile. "You sure pack a punch." Abby laughed, making Jordan laugh,

"Well… thank you." She smiled. She looked at her brother, and then back over at Kurama and Yusuke, "Can my brother come over with me? I don't want to have him walk back home alone right now." She explained. Kurama and Yusuke both nodded,

"Of course." Kurama smiled, "Shall we get going then?" he asked softly. Abby actually smiled to his over-kindness this time,

"Sure." She nodded. She gave Vader a big hug and wished her luck at work, before walking with her twin, Yusuke, and Kurama over to their apartment. Once there and inside the decent three-bedroom apartment, Abby looked at a couch and plopped down on it, patting the cushion next to her to have Jordan join her. He hesitated a bit, before doing so.

"Will you excuse us for a second while we go get our roommates?" Kurama asked and Abby nodded towards them, before turning to talk quietly with Jordan. Something about 'stupid people and their actions towards special kids like him'. Kurama and Yusuke walked down a small hall before walking into a room they heard Botan talking to Kuwabara in and stepped in after lightly knocking on the door. Hiei sat in the windowsill and Botan and Kuwabara on the bed.

"You three seem to be having loads of fun!" Yusuke said sarcastically.

"Just talking about how to bring the news to Abigail. The sooner the better." Botan stated.

"Yes. However there's a minor set back." Kurama stated, "Her brother's here."

"Brother?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes. And he appears to be… well he _is_... special." Kurama sighed.

"In the head, you know." Yusuke said, stating the obvious.

"Oh. Well then… should we still go about it?" Botan asked.

"Have to." Hiei spoke, staring out the window.

"I have to agree with Hiei. I've got a funny feeling this Neo might work harder at finding Abigail, thus finding her sooner then expected. I think we should leave today if possible. Tomorrow at the latest." Kurama sighed.

"You have a point." Botan said, putting a finger to her chin, "Well then." She stood, "Shall we?" The boys looked at her and nodded before following her out into the living room.

"Sorry about that. We had to have a quick chat." Kurama apologized to Abby and Jordan at the same time as they entered the room.

"It's fine. I had to talk to Jordan about some stuff too." Abigail smiled, "So who are these-" she was cut off by Jordan's sudden outburst.

"Demon!!! DEMON!!!" he screamed and pointed at Hiei. Hiei's eyes went wide for a second in surprise at the boy's judgment.

"Calm down, Jordie!" Abby had to yell to make him hear her over his screaming, "He's just got… gravity defying hair is all." She said after glancing over at Hiei, "So calm your ass down." She said.

"No! No! Demon! Dark demon! Fire… fire!" Jordan cried.

"Jordan! Quit this! You're making a fool of yourself." She sighed, pulling him back into the couch, since he had gradually made his way onto the headrest of the couch. She could feel the five of them staring at her and her twin. She turned to look at them, "I'm really sorry about that. He does that with some people… I don't know why." She sighed as Jordan gradually calmed down, but kept staring at Hiei, pale as could be.

"He knows a demon when he sees one." Hiei stated coldly. The other four looked down at him.

"Hiei… we had a plan here." Botan said and frowned.

"Plan? Demon?" Abby asked slowly as she stood, fists clenched. No one said anything, "What the fuck is going on around here?"

"Well..." Kurama sighed, "How do we put this..?"

"You need to leave with us." Kuwabara interrupted.

"Come with you guys? Where?" she asked.

"Kuwabara, maybe you shouldn't have said that so soon."-Kurama.

"I thought we had a plan here!"-Botan

"Well how else are we supposed to tell her?"-Kuwabara.

"How about a way that _won't_ freak her out?"-Yusuke

"No matter what we say it's going to scare her."-Botan

All of them speaking to each other this quickly without any answers, annoyed Abigail, "Just shut the fuck up and tell me exactly what the fuck is going on!!!" she screamed, silencing them and making them look at her. Jordan stared up at her, eyes beginning to water. "I'm already freaked out, so I don't think you could make this situation any worse besides arguing with each other and continuing to NOT tell me what's going _on_!" she snapped. Kurama sighed heavily and took a seat on a couch that was across the room from Abby,

"Alright." He nodded, and the others sat on the third couch, except for Hiei who continued to stand there.

"You need to come back to Japan with us. It's not safe here for you." Botan stated.

"Not safe? What's not safe about my home town?" she asked, "I know there's a bunch of bad people around here, but I don't need to go to the other side of the world to feel safer."

"That's not it at all." Yusuke spoke, "To be honest with you, there's an evil demon after you who's willing to destroy you and this whole country if he finds you."

"I don't think that's the right way to-" Yusuke continued, cutting Kurama off.

"You're not who you think you are Abigail."

"So… I'm not Abigail Lee Beck?" she questioned, slowly sitting down as she turned pale, "And what demon? I…no… wait… what am I saying here?" she let out a nervous laugh and smiled, "There is no such thing as demons. If you guys are trying to make me go crazy, you've done a _very_ good job, so… can I go home now? I'm really not in the mood for jokes today." She said, slowly standing up again.

"Sit." Hiei finally spoke to her. She didn't sit back down, but she didn't move either.

"No. You're still Abigail Lee Beck." Kurama chuckled, "And we aren't joking around. As silly as this may sound, you're brother's right. Hiei is a demon. And a fire demon at that." As he said this, Abby looked at her brother, before looking back at Kurama and into his green eyes, "Demons _are_ real."

"It took me a moment to understand and believe it too, Abigail." Kuwabara spoke.

"Please, stop it with the full name. Call me Abby. And I… I know there's such thing as demons, I just… didn't ever believe it I guess…" she said, slowly sitting down again, "I've had dreams… no… _nightmares…_ of people with horns, different colored skin, or many eyes, or the ability to control things that shouldn't be able to be controlled, non the less be considered _real_. But… there's one after _me_? Why?" she questioned. The five looked at each other, slightly surprised at how she was taking this entire thing in, and also confused how to answer her question.

"We can't tell you that just yet." Botan said, "We have to take you back first."

"Why Japan?" Abby asked.

"Well… there's an old hag that can help you out apparently." Yusuke said and got smacked in the back of the head by Botan, "Ow!"

"Don't call her that!" she glared, and then looked over at Abby, "A wise older lady, by the name of Genkai, can provide a better answer for you then we can."

"Right… well… I think… I should go home and think this over a bit... process it more. Okay? Besides that I should get all my shit ready, and…" Abby trailed off as a headache began to creep up on her.

"We understand." Kurama said, standing, "Go home, eat, relax, calm your brother down, shower, pack your things, and don't go to school tomorrow. I'll be by your house tomorrow afternoon so we can leave, okay?" he said. Abby stood and nodded slowly,

"Right… tomorrow…" she sighed heavily, "Oh! But don't knock on the front door. My step-dad will answer it and just slam the door in your face. Come to my window. It's in the backyard and has black and red spray paint on it. Just tap on the window a few times and I'll meet you in the back, okay?" she said. _–I can't believe I'm agreeing to this craziness. Hopefully I'll just wake up tomorrow and it'll ALL just have been a dream.-_ she thought.

"Spray painted window... right." Kurama nodded with a smile, "Sorry for the sudden hard-to-believe information." He said as Abby walked out with Jordan, shutting the door behind them without a word. "Hiei… would you?" he asked, looking over to his red-eyed friend. Hiei looked at him and nodded in acknowledgement before opening a window and darting out it.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hiei was good at watching over people and keeping a close eye on them. Hell, he had done it with Yukina for who knows how long. He darted from tree to tree silently as he watched Abigail and Jordan walk home together. Many odd conversations occurred between them, nothing too interesting to Hiei. But then Jordan finally asked why Abby had to leave…

"I have to go take care of a few things, but I'll be back, okay?" she said gently.

"No you won't." Jordan replied, "You'll be stuck there."

"Why do you say that?"

"I know there will be fighting. And lots of demons."

"Where'd you get that crazy idea from?"

"I just… know."

"You always think you know."

Hiei watched them as they stepped into their red wood and brick house. –_This Jordan kid seems to know a lot more then we do. Unless he really _is_ just talking out of his ass.-_ He thought. He sat up in the large oak tree in front of Abigail's house, letting his jagan be free from the bandages and watch in on her family and their activities. Right now they were having a casual dinner at the table in the kitchen…

"So how was school?" Abby's mom asked her. Abby nodded as she swallowed a bite of her steak,

"Pretty good. We got two new students from Japan today."

"Girls?" she asked

"Nah. Boys."

"Cute?" she teased.

"Shut up mom." She smiled, shoving a large piece of her steak into her mouth.

"I saw them. I think Abby-girl likes them." Jordan laughed.

_-Abby-girl?-_ Hiei thought, trying hard to keep himself from laughing, but allowed a smirk to cross his lips.

"You were at her school today?" their balding step-dad spoke with a deep harsh voice.

"Honey, please." Their mother spoke. Abby sat there quietly, watching the three in front of her.

"Shut up! You know just as well as I do that he shouldn't leave this damn house!" the bald man yelled as he stood, throwing his chair behind him, "His dumb ass would probably get killed!" he stepped over to Jordan and grabbed him by his blue-collared shirt to lift him up out of the chair and pin him up against the fridge. A few magnets fell down in the short silence. Abigail stood up quickly,

"If you've got the _tiniest_ bit of a brain you will set him back down gently _right now_." She growled. Her stepfather looked at her and smirked as Jordan struggled to get out of his grip,

"And if I don't?" he questioned. Abby dashed over to him and Jordan and landed a punch hard on the right side of the ugly man's jaw, causing him to drop Jordan. Struggling for a moment to get up, Jordan yelled in fright before running downstairs to his room, soon followed by his mom. Abby stayed upstairs though, and watched her step-dad look over at her with a red jaw.

–_Fuck… didn't hit him hard enough this time…-_ she thought. As Abby turned to run downstairs, the man grabbed her by her hair and yanked her down to the ground. Abby fell with a thud and before she could get onto her feet, one of her step-dad's boots collided with her ribs. She screamed loudly and held onto her side, falling back down onto the ground.

"That was a very dumb move, child." The fat man growled. He leaned over to pick Abby up by her throat and lift her off of the ground. Abby held tight onto his large hand, trying to pry it off of her. His other hand, packed tight, collided with her face and sent her flying into a wall. She fell down onto the ground again, not moving an inch. "Now stay down. _That_ would be smart of you." He said before walking off. Abby's bangs covered her face as she slowly sat up, holding her side. Slowly tears rolled down her cheeks but she quickly wiped them away before she stood up and slowly walked downstairs.

-_Maybe leaving this place would be better for me…-_ she thought as she walked past her brother's room and into her own, shutting the door behind her. She walked over to her large wooden dresser and opened the top drawer, pulling out some wraps and bandages. She moved over to her bed and set the things down. She then carefully pulled her shirt over her head and began to wrap up her lower ribs. Pulling her shirt back on, she went over to the mirror on her dresser and looked at her cheek. –_Yup… got me with the goddamn ring again…-_ she thought as she reached over for a couple bandages to cover up the cut on her face. Once she had put everything away she heard a soft knock on her door and then it squeak as it opened up. She glanced over only to see her mother peek in through the slightly ajar door,

"You okay?" she asked softly.

"Do I _look_ okay?!" she yelled back, startling her mother, "My ribs are bruised up again, I've got another goddamn cut and bruise on my face from the stupid fucking ring of his again-" her mother cut her off,

"I'm sorry. But keep it down… he'll hear you." She said, opening the door more to step in and point up at the ceiling.

"You _should_ be sorry! And I don't give a flying _fuck _if he hears me!" she yelled, flipping off the ceiling, "And who the hell do you think you are, running off every time _I _decide to stand up for Jordan? Every time _I _keep him from getting the shit beat out of him because he needs to come see me at my school every now and then? Hell… who the _fuck_ do you think you are marrying that stupid piece of shit!? Who the _fuck_ do you think you are doing nothing about this shit happening to me?! Who the _fuck_-" Abby stopped her rant as she saw Jordan step up behind their mother, whose eyes were now really watery. Her mother turned and hurried upstairs, trying hard not to cry. Abby sighed and sat heavily on her bed. She glanced over at Jordan and raised an eyebrow, "You okay?" she asked. Jordan nodded,

"Y-yeah. I'm s-sorry you had to get-get hurt again…" he said, looking down at the floor in shame.

"Don't be. You did nothing wrong."

"Yo-you always say that, but it d-doesn't seem that way."

"I mean it Jordie. I wouldn't lie to you. You did nothing wrong. _He_ did. _Not_ you." She explained, "Now go get some rest, okay? I'll be here with you tomorrow." Jordan nodded

"Okay." He murmured, before walking off to his room, shutting Abby's door behind him. Abby let out a heavy sigh as she scooted further back on her bed and drew her knees as close to her chest as she could. She folded her arms over her knees, rested her head on her arms and began to cry quietly,

"I can't leave you here, Jordie… I just can't…"

Hiei watched her for a few minutes more, before dashing off back to the apartment.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Yeay. My chapters are starting to be decent lengths now! Next one may or may not be this long, though. We'll see.

3-Blueberry134826


	4. Vier!

**Vier!**

-Disclaimers and such in first chaptie. And I'm so so so so SO sorry for the late late update. My computer totally crashed on me and so I had to completely re-write this chapter. =[ But do enjoy, and please review afterwards!-

Hiei slipped into the apartment window, seating himself on the sill, without the few people that were outside noticing him. The four that were in the room, however, stopped staring at the TV that was in front of them and turned their attention towards the fire demon.

"So… how'd it go?" Yusuke asked as he set his bowl of rice on the center table. The others nodded in agreement to the question.

"I think Beck's brother knows more then she wants to believe." Hiei started, "He told her that she was never coming back from Japan because of 'fighting and lots of demons'.

When I was watching them eat dinner, her stepfather ended up beating her because of a situation with her brother. She showed surprising potential with her spirit energy, however, she barely used any of it when fighting the man."

"Wait… her step-dad beat her? What the hell is up with that?" Yusuke snapped.

"No one deserves that… especially a girl!" Kuwabara frowned.

"Also, she spoke of how she wasn't able to leave her brother there." Hiei turned his attention to Kurama, "So try to work _that_ kink out, fox." Hiei said before making his way to one of the rooms in the back.

"Easy. We just bring him along." Yusuke shrugged.

"Easier said then done. But according to Hiei's information it might be best if we _do_ bring him along." Kurama nodded with a sigh, "If he does know more then we do, then it may end up being a good thing."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_The loud sound of metal on metal came to my ears. It sounded _so_ familiar yet…_

_Ah. There. My vision finally came to me. I found myself in a sword fight with some odd looking white-haired man. Sword fighting… _that_ was the sound. As my vision became clearer, the man went from looking odd to pretty handsome, even as angry as he appeared._

_"You'll pay for your actions, Abigail!" he yelled._

_"I did nothing wrong!!!" I found myself screaming back. Now there was another noise… more like flesh on glass… oh!_

Abby sat up quickly in her bed and felt a sharp pain in her side. –_Alright… I know _that_ was real… but will this really be Kurama in my backyard?-_ she asked herself as she looked at her window that had the red and black paint on it. She hurried out of bed, walked out her room, through the family room, up the stairs, and out the back door. There indeed stood the red haired Kurama dressed in his maroon uniform, his green eyes gazing up at Abby on the porch steps and a gentle smile upon his tender lips. Abby shook her head quickly at the thought before speaking,

"You're actually here… I thought… I thought it was all just a dream." She muttered as she ran her hands through her messy hair. Kurama chuckled,

"Well I can assure you that it wasn't."

"Obviously." Abby responded with a yawn.

"So are you ready?" he asked. Abby looked down at herself dressed in her t-shirt and boxers before looking back at him,

"Do I _look_ ready?" she smirked and Kurama laughed,

"I suppose not." He rubbed the back of his head as he examined her.

"Well you wanna come in for a while as I get ready? My step-dad's not home, so… yeah." She shrugged. To her surprise Kurama nodded,

"It'd be a pleasure."

"Well it's not the cleanest house in the world so… sorry." She noted before turning around and heading back inside with Kurama right behind her.

She packed up what she needed which included many clothes, a few boxes labeled in German, some pill bottles, and a black acoustic guitar. She then woke up Jordan, telling him to pack his things. She had to explain to him a few times what was going on before he decided to listen to her. When she mentioned him being able to get away from their step-dad, he hurried up out of bed and packed his things. Abby made her way upstairs, took a quick shower, and changed into black pants and a white tank top. Kurama mentioned her bandaged cheek to her and he eventually got her to tell him what had happened the night before.

After a while they took a taxi to meet up with the others at the airport. Abby was seated next to Hiei for the long, long flight to Japan. Kurama asked Hiei to explain to her the basic idea of demons and the Makai and the Reikai. He explained things quickly, but efficiently. Small visions came to Abby's mind during this. –_Just my imagination… just my imagination……right?-_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Abby…Abby. Wake up, Abigail." A gentleman's voice entered into Abby's ear and she felt a sturdy hand on her shoulder, shaking her. She slowly opened her eyes, realizing where she was. -_The plane… right. Japan. Demons. Spirit energy… __**oh mein**__.-_ she thought to herself before looking up into a nice pair of brown eyes.

"What…?" she murmured before rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Get up. We're here." Yusuke nodded before turning to leave the plane. Abby quickly stood, grabbed her things from the compartment above, made sure Jordan was by her, and they followed Yusuke out. The night sky was gorgeous, but it made Abby already begin to feel a bit of homesickness. Another taxi ride to somewhere in the middle of the forest and Abby found herself standing in front of the longest staircase she'd ever seen.

"You're kidding, right?" she asked as they all began to walk up the horrid stone steps, "Just got done with a 15 hour flight and now we have to walk up a million fucking steps…" she began to mumble under her breath. Yusuke glance at her before stepping closer,

"You might wanna work on your complaining. The old hag'll jump down your throat and make things even harder for you. Trust me." Yusuke whispered to her, wanting to avoid being hit upon the head by Botan's oar. Abby looked at him and nodded,

"Uhm… alright. If you say so." She said hesitantly, "So… who're the others' names? I only know you, Kurama, and Hiei's now." She asked.

"Oh. Well the big orange-haired oaf is Kuwabara." He said, pointing ahead of them at the boy in the blue jump suit.

"I heard that Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled over his shoulder at him.

"Yeah, yeah." Yusuke muttered under his breath.

"And the blue-haired bubbly girl?" Abby asked, pointing a finger at Botan. Yusuke burst out in laughter. To no one's knowing Botan's face turned a slight shade of red, but they did hear her grumbling.

"That's Botan." He said after he caught his breath, "And believe it or not she's the grim reaper." He explained. Now it was Abby's turn to double over in laughter,

"You're joking, right? She doesn't seem all that grim for being the grim reaper." She giggled.

"That's almost exactly what I said." Yusuke laughed.

After a while the five of them reached the top of the stairs and stood in front of Genkai's temple. A short girl with turquoise hair and red eyes stood before them.

"I thought you said she was an old hag…" Abby whispered to Yusuke.

"Genkai is. But that's Yukina." He whispered back.

"Oh…" Abby nodded slowly.

"Yukina-san, where's Genkai?" Botan asked.

"She told me to wait here for you guys. She had to run out and grab some things for Abigail." Yukina spoke softly, "Something about an extraction."

"_Extraction_?!" Abby winced at the mere sound of the word, "That does _not_ sound like fun…"

"I'm sorry." Yukina bowed, "Please… come in and eat."

The team, Abby, and Jordan followed Yukina inside and sooner or later found their way to the large kitchen area.

"Uhm… where should Jordie and I put our bags and such?" Abby inquired.

"Oh. Yes. Follow me, please." Yukina smiled. Abby and Jordan followed the girl down a hallway or two to a long hallway that had several doors along the walls, "Everyone sleeps here, so if you need anything just knock. You and Jordan's rooms are at the end across from each other. Yours on the left, his on the right." She explained.

"Well, thank you… Yukina was it?" Abby smiled,

"Yes. And you're quite welcome." Yukina smiled cheerfully before turning and heading back to the kitchen. Abby sighed slightly before taking all of her things into the room at the end of the hall on the left as told. A queen sized bed, TV, and stereo were already all set up in her room. A large window, with thin red drapes, was in front of her on the other side of the room which led out to a small balcony. She smiled with contentment before setting her things on her bed. She opened one of the smaller suitcases to pull out a couple of pill bottles and stuffed them in her pocket,

"Every meal…" she muttered to herself.

"Abby…?" Jordan spoke slowly. Abby quickly turned around,

"Yeah?"

"Will you help me with my stuff in my…uhm… room?" he asked slowly. Abby nodded and took his bags from him before carefully opening the door and setting his things inside. Jordan's room also had a bed, TV, and stereo but his room lacked a window. Abby felt lucky, but she knew it was for the best all the same. Jordan didn't have much luck with large windows. "Thank you." Jordan smiled widely.

"Anytime, _**Bruder**_. Now lets got get some grub." Abby said, taking his hand and walking back to the kitchen. Their food was already placed in front of them. Abby took a seat and placed her pill bottles by her glass.

"What're those for?" Yusuke asked, pointing to the orange bottles.

"For my heart surgery. Some kind of pills I have to take to keep my heart going strong." She shrugged. The others looked at each other oddly.

"Heart surgery?" Botan asked.

"Yeah." Abby frowned, "Never noticed my scar?" she asked as she pulled down the top of her shirt slightly to show them nearly the whole scar. Botan leaned over into Kuwabara's ear and whispered something. Kuwabara nodded as he watched Abby and Jordan begin to pick at her food, before him and the others said in unison,

"_**Ittadakimasu**_."

Abby glanced up at them, before realizing what they had said, "Oh. _**Scheisse**_. My bad. _**Ittadakimasu**_." She said, bowing her head a little before actually beginning to eat her food.

"How do you know-?" Kurama began to ask, but Abby cut him off, expecting the question,

"I took Japanese class my first year of high school." She smiled, "So I know a little bit of your guys' language." They all continued eating in mostly silence. Abby reached for her pill bottles, but the instant she had them in her grip, they were taken from her.

"You won't be taking these anymore." And old raspy voice came top her ears.

"What?!" Abby turned her head to the right and saw before her an old short lady with faded pink hair and brown eyes, holding the pills that she had _just_ had in her hand, "You… must be Genkai." She said slowly.

"And you must be Abigail." She said coolly tossing the bottles into the trash, "Your extraction begins tonight. I need to ask that phoenix inside of you a few questions…" she said as she walked away.

"Phoenix? Extraction…?" Abby looked at the others at the table, "What the hell is going on here?" Jordan looked really confused too as the others looked at each other.

"Abby… there's something you should know… that we weren't willing to tell you back in Colorado." Kurama said. A flashback quickly came to Abby's mind…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"_I've had dreams… no… nightmares… of people with horns, different colored skin, or many eyes, or the ability to control things that shouldn't be able to be controlled, non the less be considered real. But… there's one after me? Why?" Abby questioned. The five looked at each other, slightly surprised at how she was taking this entire thing in, and also confused how to answer her question._

"_We can't tell you that just yet." Botan said, "We have to take you back first."_

"_Why Japan?" Abby asked._

"_Well… there's an old hag that can help you out apparently." Yusuke said and got smacked in the back of the head by Botan, "Ow!"_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Oh yeah…" she spoke softly, "Well… I'm here. And that Genkai lady just walked away. So are _you_ going to explain or is she?"

"I suppose we could tell you what we know…" Kurama nodded before beginning to explain to her about Neo Shobi and the phoenix that had saved her life.

"Damn…" Abby muttered as she looked down at her lap, "And I thought my life was already fucked up." She said, forcing out a laugh.

"Abby, listen…" Yusuke spoke up, "You're safe here. If this Neo guy shows up before you're ready for anything, we'll kick his ass." He said, pointing a thumb at himself and then a finger at Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama.

"Hey! What about me?" Botan interrupted.

"Right, right… and Botan here will help you fly away." Yusuke laughed,

"Yusuke!!" Botan glared at him before summoning her oar and whacking him over the head with it. This made Jordan burst out in laughter, which made Abby laugh at least a little.

"Alright. Well…" Abby stood slowly with a sigh, "I'm going to go change into some more comfortable clothes." She put her dishes into the sink before wandering off, with Jordan right behind her.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_**Oh mein- **_Oh my

_**Bruder-**_ brother

_**Ittadakimasu-**_ a sort of prayer the Japanese say before eating.

End of this chapter. Next one should be up in a week or two. =D

-Blueberry134826


	5. Fünf!

**Fünf!**

-Disclaimers and such in first chaptie. Do enjoy, and please review afterwards!-

Abigail had changed into a pair of silk black pajama pants that had white pinstripes going down them, and a large black t-shirt that had KORN written in red on it, "Wait a minute…where am I supposed to go anyway?" she muttered to herself. She walked out into the hallway and back to the kitchen, to find no one there. "Alright… well then where the _hell_ am I to go? I've only been here for an hour and a half at most." At this she let out a heavy sigh, "Time to wander around, I guess."

Abby walked around for at least 15 minutes. Finding no one around the temple, she decided to go outside. Fresh air sounded good to her as it was. She put the back of her hand to her forehead as a cool breeze hit her skin, "I'm burning up… why? God… why'd she have to take my medicine away from me? This doesn't feel right. Am I dreaming?" she slowly stepped out into the grass with her bare feet, "No… because then I couldn't feel… right?" she looked around, taking in a deep breath of the cold night air. "This really doesn't feel right… what's…" she stopped talking as an immense pain hit her chest. She quickly put her hand over her scar as she fell to her knees, letting out painful yell. "Fuck, fuck, fuck…" another scream, "Someone!" she shouted, "_Help!!_" she screamed even louder as she knelt her head down to her knees.

"_Lay down flat."_ She heard someone speak softly in her ear.

"I can't. I can't. Fuck, this _hurts_!" she screamed again.

_"Try_ harder _Abigail." _The voice spoke again. It sounded kind of familiar to Abby.

"Genkai? Oh, god, Genkai, _help me!_" she cried out in desperation.

"I'm trying, but you _have_ to lay _flat_ on your back!" Genkai yelled over Abby's shouting. Abby tried hard and eventually got herself to lay down flat.

"This hurts more!" she said as a tear slid down her cheek, "Stop this, _please_!"

"You _need_ to relax, Abigail." Genkai's voice suddenly sounded like Abby's mother's voice…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"_The more you stress out the more it hurts. Just relax." Her voice softened drastically._

"_Mom?" I asked softly, "Mom… this really hurts. Please. Just make it stop."_

"_Only you can, Abby. Only you can."_

"Mom…"

_"Just remember… this too, shall pass."_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Mom…" Abby muttered as she fell asleep. Genkai sighed heavily and looked up at Kurama who now stood there,

"What was all that about?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

"Just the beginning of the worst part." She said coldly, "Pick her up and bring her inside." She walked inside quickly after those words. Kurama sighed and did as requested; he picked Abby up in his arms before carrying her back inside, laying her on the floor in the room Genkai had walked into.

"The beginning of the worst?" he asked.

"Yes. Her brother still has yet to scream." As Genkai spoke Hiei and Yusuke walked in.

"Where are the other three?" Kurama asked.

"With the boy." Hiei stated, and as he did so a distant yell was heard.

"Why's this affecting him too?" Yusuke asked.

"They're related. And the phoenix blocked the boy's memory as well. He's not really mentally retarded; his memory just went completely blank. It wasn't just Neo and Abigail that were there that night… he was too. He had to be." As Genkai explained all of this she pulled a container filled with black goopy liquid and popped the top off. A slight stench of methane filled the room rather quickly and Kurama and Yusuke instantly covered their noses. Genkai scooped out some of the liquid with one hand as she tore the front of Abby's shirt with the other. She kept the fabric open to smear the black fluid on the girl's scar. The instant to cool juice touched her, her eyes snapped wide open and she let out another painful yell; as that happened, Jordan was heard screaming too.

"NO! Stop it!!! NO!!" Abby screamed. However she didn't sound like herself, her voice was higher pitched and raspy, "Get away from me!!"

"Maybe you should stop this!" Kurama yelled over Abby's screams.

"It's just a defense mechanism." Genkai said as she smeared more of the fluid on the girl's scar. Suddenly the screaming stopped and a few tears streamed down her cheeks. Her eyes snapped open then as they began to glow yellow, and her scar started to glow red. Genkai stood, and took a good few steps back and the other three did just the same.

Bright light filled the room as a loud bird's screech was heard. The light continued for a few moments before dimming down. The four looked back to see a very large phoenix from the bottom of its ribcage up, floating above Abby. Its flesh was sunken in to where they could see all of its ribs, and its eyes glowed bright with its wings spread wide. Its chest was inflated, making it look high and mighty.

"What have you done?" it spoke with a deep raspy voice, obviously a male.

"Awoken you. I thought that much was obvious." Genkai spoke clearly, not allowing him to try and seem more powerful then her. As it stood, she could destroy him if she didn't want to keep Abby alive.

"And your reasons are…?"

"To ask you some questions."

"I see. About this girl here?"

"Why did you save her over 50 years ago? Why did you destroy her and her brothers memories?"

"Abigail is important to this world. Their memories were not destroyed, but hidden deep within. More so Abby then her twin."

"Twin…?" the three boys asked in unison, but quietly.

"She's not breathing…" Hiei said quietly to himself.

"How do we bring forth their memories?" Genkai inquired.

"The boy will remember as soon as he wakes. Abby won't be so easy."

"So…"

"Training will be good. That's all I can tell."

"No it's not."

"Baths would be better for the healing of this wound." Were the last words the bird spoke before another bright light came and he went back into Abby's chest. Abby quickly let in a deep, painful breath before going into a coughing fit. Her scar was now freshly open and bleeding heavily down her chest. Now Abby let out an actual cry of her own, as she sat up and put a hand to her chest.

"What the _fuck_?!" she screamed, looking down at her bloodied up hand before looking over at Genkai, Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei with watery eyes, "What the hell happened?! Why am I _bleeding_?!" Genkai came to her side, making Abby flinch,

"Do you want it healed or not?" she snapped. Abby didn't move as Genkai put her hands right above her wound. A blue glow surrounded her injury for a while before a sudden ZAP made Genkai pull her hand back.

"What was _that_?" Yusuke asked, "Electric shock?"

"I can't fully heal it." Genkai said, confused, "The bird must be refusing it…" she muttered to herself more then anything.

"What… the hell… happened?" Abby asked in a calmer, but still shaky voice.

"Remember that phoenix we talked to you about? Well… grandma here made it come out and it kind of fucked up your chest." Yusuke said.

"Right… well…" Abby cleared her throat, "I'm not dreaming right now am I? Last thing I remember I was with my mom and…" she stopped mid sentence and shook her head, "Never mind." She slowly stood up, wincing as she felt a wave of pain go through her chest.

"Wait a minute… then what happened to Jordan?" Yusuke asked, putting a finger to his chin.

"Jordan?!" Abby's eyes went wide before she ran out of the room.

"Abby, wait!" they called after her. Abby ran through the halls, finding her way to her brother's bedroom and busted in through the door. Jordan was now sitting up on the bed with a very confused look on his face. Botan, Yukina, and Kuwabara stood in the room and quickly looked at Abby when she barged in. Yusuke, Genkai, and Kurama came in shortly after she did. Hiei hadn't followed.

"Jordan!" Abby ran over to him and took his face in her hands, "Are you okay? What happened?" Jordan stared at her with a confused look in his eyes, "Please. Say _something_."

"_**Sprechen Deutsch, bitte. Sie wissen, dass ich Englisch nicht verstehe**_."

"What? Uhm… _**sind Sie in Ordnung**_?" she asked. Jordan nodded,

"Ja." He smiled. As their conversation went on, Genkai spoke with Yukina, asking about what had happened to the boy.

"Well, he was asleep at first, but once Abigail started screaming, he did too." Yukina began, "Then his eyes glowed a mysterious yellow for a minute or two before he just… woke up." She explained, "It seemed he had no idea how he got here for a while. Then he started speaking that different language at us before Abby showed up."

"I wonder how much he remembers." Genkai said quietly to herself with a nod. She looked over at the twins and noticed that Abby had calmed down and taken a seat next to Jordan on the bed.

"Alright… so…you're not retarded. Well, that's a relief." She muttered to herself before looking at the others who were in the room, "He can't speak English. Apparently he's never been able to. But… _you_ guys saw him before… he spoke perfectly good English. Well, okay… not _perfect_, but still."

"Well that phoenix thing inside you said it erased yours and his memories." Yusuke said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"But… why?" she asked, putting a hand to her now aching head, "This is all too much. When? When did this phoenix get inside me?"

"Over 50 years ago." Genkai spoke, turning from Yukina, "Does the name Neo Shobi ring a bell?" she asked. Jordan stood up quickly,

"Neo Shobi!" he looked down at his sister on the bed, "_**Ihr Freund.**_"

"_Boyfriend_?" Abby asked.

"Wait… you and Neo Shobi were lovers?" Kuwabara asked.

"We weren't informed of this." Kurama said quietly.

"How are you guys 'being informed' of all this shit anyways?" Abby asked.

"You could say a little toddler told us." Yusuke said, suppressing his laughter.

"Listen… okay… I don't have the _slightest_ idea what's going on. _Apparently_…" she let out a laugh, "I've got a bird inside me, my brother can't speak English now, there's this big wound on my fucking chest … oh and hey, check this… there's a bunch of Japanese people that took me from my home to bring me to theirs. Not only _that_, but they know a shit load of information about me that _I_ don't, and… oh, here's the best part… they know all about it because of a fucking _toddler_!" she let out another fake laugh as she looked them over, "My god, I think I'm going to be sick…" her face went from sarcastic and frustrated, to worried and pale as she ran out of Jordan's room and to hers and her personal bathroom. The others stood in silence, looking each other over.

"You think she'll be okay? We don't need her going loony on us." Yusuke said.

"_**Ich werde Kontrolle auf sie gehen**_." Jordan said before walking out to go to Abby's room. The others stood there confused as Genkai walked out and down the hallway out of sight.

"What did he say?" Yusuke asked and the others shrugged.

Jordan knocked on Abby's bathroom door before opening it and seeing her hugging the toilet bowl. Some blood from her chest dripped onto the rim of the white toilet.

"_**Ich bin fein. Ich muss nur schlafen**_." She muttered. Jordan nodded slowly before walking out, shutting her main door behind him. He walked back into his room where the other still stood.

"_**Sie hat gesagt, dass sie Schlaf braucht**_." Jordan said, and received odd looks. He let out a sigh before putting both his hands together in a praying manner and putting them on the side of his face as he tilted his head. Still getting funny looks, he closed his eyes and made fake snoring sounds.

"Ohhh." Most of them chorused.

"Gotchya." Yusuke said.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_I found myself sitting in a field. A green, cool field. The air smelt fresh and clean. But there was no sound. Complete and utter silence, until…_

"_Abigail." A deep strong voice spoke from my right, and I turned my head, coming face-to-face with the white haired man again. But this time there was no violence. No swords. "You look beautiful tonight." He smiled._

"_Why thank you." I found myself smiling back, "You know, I only dress up like this for you." I looked down at myself and I was just wearing a small silky white dress with lace around the edges. I heard him laugh at me and I ended up laughing back. Well at least I knew I was being sarcastic now._

"_Abby…" he spoke again and I felt his firm hand grab a hold of my chin, making me look at him, "I love you." He leaned in and… kissed me…_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Abigail quickly sat up in bed, putting her fingertips to her lips as her eyes began to water,

"So… _that's_ Neo Shobi." She said quietly to herself. She looked down under her shirt at her now wrapped-up chest and saw some blood seeping through, "Damnit…" she muttered, but disregarded it as she slipped out from under her sheets. She walked over towards her window and opened it just enough to let her slide out onto the balcony. She stood next to the railing, gripping it tightly as she looked up into the sky. The sun was barely coming up, but just enough to faintly light the land around the temple. She looked down to the ground to see Hiei shirtless, and holding tightly onto a sword. _His_ sword, in fact. "Must be training…" she muttered to herself. As soon as she did, Hiei stopped moving at looked up at her. –_How did he-?-_ She cut herself off when she saw him disappear suddenly and then reappear crouching on the railing right in front of her. She couldn't help but let out a shriek and stumble backwards.

"You're bleeding." He said calmly.

"I know. And you're not. See? I can be observant too." She said.

"I can _smell_ it. Clean yourself up." he said, before disappearing again. Just then Abby realized she _was_ wearing a black shirt and that there was no way for him to see it.

"You're a dumb-ass, Abby." She muttered to herself before walking inside and into her bathroom to take a shower.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_**Sprechen Deutsch, bitte. Sie wissen, dass ich Englisch nicht verstehe- **_Speak German, please. You know I don't understand English.

_**Sind Sie in Ordnung**_- Are you okay?

_**Ihr Freund**_- You boyfriend. This could also just mean 'your friend that's a boy', but in this case I'm having it mean lovers.

_**Ich werde Kontrolle auf sie gehen**_- I'll go check on her.

_**Ich bin fein. Ich muss nur schlafen**_- I'm fine. I just need sleep.

_**Sie hat gesagt, dass sie Schlaf braucht**_- She said she needs sleep.

Rawr. And that's that… hope to get some REVIEWS soon… please? =3

P.S. I'm getting these translations from http:// www. Freetranslation .com/ [without the spaces, of course]. So I'm sorry if the wording isn't right. They seem right to me 'cause I'm in German class, but it's my first year in that class, so I'm not positive. If you know of a better site that translates English-German for FREE and ACCURATELY, then _please_ let me know. Thanks.

-Blueberry134826


	6. Sechs!

**Sechs!**

-Disclaimers and such in first chaptie. Do enjoy, and please review afterwards!-

Abigail undressed herself once she got into the bathroom, and stepped into the steaming hot shower. The water hurt badly on her wound, but she knew she needed to clean it. As the water sprayed onto her back her muscles loosened up greatly and she let her dream go. Whoever this Neo Shobi guy was, Abby didn't want to remember him. -_Maybe it'd be for the best_.- she thought. She shook her head as she reached for the shampoo and began to wash her long red hair. She felt her wound split open when her hands went above her head and she noticed her blood slowly drip down her chest –along with some of the dye from her hair- but ignored it. Suddenly she began to feel very light-headed. She quickly rinsed out her hair, and as she did so everything went black.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hiei had just gotten back inside from his self-training and into his room to get a change of clothes. As he was re-adjusting his belts he heard a load thud come from Abigail's room. He quickly walked out of his dorms and into hers. He looked around for a moment, before going into her bathroom. There Abby lay, unconscious and out of the tub on the rug… naked. Hiei couldn't help but examine her for a mere minute before quickly grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her torso. He carried her out of the bathroom and onto her bed.

"This wound is going to take a long time to heal if this _**onna**_ keeps being so careless." He muttered to himself. He walked into her bathroom again to grab some clean bandages.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

When Abby came to, she had a splitting headache and felt that she was… barely covered. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at herself. She was only wrapped in a towel. However, she noticed that her wound was wrapped up even better then how she had wrapped it the night before.

"You should be more careful." Abby sat up quickly, holding the towel close to her when she heard a man speak. Her vision cleared more and she saw Hiei standing at the foot of her bed… shirtless.

"What… happened?" she asked, trying hard not to study his muscles.

"You fell. Loss of blood." He said coldly, "You shouldn't move your left arm so much. You're right-handed. Depend on it."

"Wait… so…" Abby slowly remembered the blood dripping down when she was washing her hair, "Oh." She muttered before her cheeks turned a bright shade of red, "Oh!" she looked at him and he looked away. –_He… he saw me… in the nude!- _she thought.

"Don't move your arm any more then the bandages let."

"So… _you_ wrapped me up and took care of me?" She said, running her fingers along the white bandages but never taking her eyes off him, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He said coldly, "I mean it." He then walked out of her room quietly and shut the door behind him. Abby looked down at the bandages and let out a soft sigh before she got up to get some clothes out of her suitcase. –_So hot, yet so damn cold._- she said, and let out a small chuckle. –_Ironic._- Abby carefully got dressed into a pair of jeans and a black tank top before walking out of her room and finding her way to the kitchen. Everyone else was already sitting there except for Hiei, Genkai, and Yusuke.

"Good morning." Abby said with a smile and wave. Everyone looked at her and either nodded, or said 'good morning' back.

"_**Guten Morgen**_." Jordan smiled and Abby nodded towards him before sitting down in her seat and picking at her food.

"Where are Genkai and Yusuke?" Abby asked.

"Out training like every morning that he's here." Kuwabara responded.

"Do you all train like that?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked.

"Well, Hiei was out training really early this morning." She shrugged, taking a bite of the food in front of her.

"Well, most of us have our own ways of training ourselves or each other. But Genkai pushes Yusuke especially hard, working on his spirit energy and such." Kuwabara said with his mouth half full, making Abby shudder. She didn't shudder to the thought of Genkai training Yusuke and his powers, but because he was talking with his mouth full. It was one of her little pet peeves.

"Uhm… alright." She said and shrugged before continuing to eat. It was silent for a while before Kurama spoke up,

"You're getting better at wrapping yourself up, I see." he smiled at her. Abby looked down at her chest and couldn't help but smile as a picture of Hiei popped into her head.

"I didn't wrap it." She said, looking over at Kurama with a smile still on her face.

"Then… who did?" Yukina asked. Everyone -except for Jordan, who was now engulfed in his food- looked at her.

"Hiei." She spoke softly, her cheeks turning a slight shade of red as she remembered that she _was_ naked when he found her.

"What?!" Kuwabara shouted and everyone else –again, except for Jordan- looked at her with wide, surprised eyes. Abby raised her right pierced eyebrow,

"What?" she asked.

"You mean… _Hiei_, Hiei… wrapped you up?" Botan asked. Abby looked at all of them before nodding slowly.

"Yeah." She said slowly, making Kurama chuckle. Everyone now looked at him,

"Seems our favorite fire apparition is taking a liking to you." He smiled.

"Well it's not like he was real nice about it. I mean… I blacked out while taking a shower and next thing I knew I was on my bed, wrapped up fine. In a towel too, of course. Then he said things like…" as Abby searched for the words, her voice deepened, trying to mock Hiei's voice, " 'you're right-handed. Depend on it.' And 'don't move your arm more then the bandages let.' Then when I thanked him, he said 'don't mention it. I mean it.' So how is that taking a liking to me?" she asked. The girls couldn't help but giggle at her impression of Hiei.

"He could've just left you on the bathroom floor until you woke up, and _not _have wrapped you up." Botan noted.

"It's quite a surprise he did so much for you already. But don't try to take advantage of it." Kurama warned.

"Wasn't planning on it." Abby muttered, continuing to eat her food.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Several days passed of eating, sleeping, watching the others train, and discussing Abby's past and trying to find out more. She had decided to tell Genkai about the dream that she had had, but sadly it didn't help at all. In fact it just made things even more confusing because her dream previous to that one, her and Neo were fighting and yelling at each other. However, it did give Genkai a good idea where to start her training. During the passing days, Abby had gotten used to taking baths -and washing from her shoulders up with one hand- to keep from _anyone_ finding her blacked out and naked.

Abby's wound healed up nicely and was almost back to normal. Genkai figured she healed so quickly because of the phoenix inside her. That also helped her understand why _her_ healing powers didn't do much for Abby. The phoenix inside her was nowhere near pure, so Genkai's healing powers clashed with the healing powers of the phoenix.

Abby now lay in bed, curled up tightly in her blankets, sleeping a dreamless sleep. She woke motionless when she heard someone walk into her room. –_Who would come in here so early?_- she thought to herself. As she did so the blankets were yanked off of her, causing her to sit up quickly and see who was there. She rubbed at her eyes to clear her vision before she saw who stood at the foot of her bed. Hiei.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked grumpily.

"Get up. Get dressed in comfortable clothing. Your training begins today." He said coldly.

"Training? What?" Abby was still only half awake, and trying to piece together the fact that he was in her room again. Not that this happened a lot –no, it was quite the opposite- this was only the second time he'd been in her room. No one even knew where he had wandered off to the next two days after the bathroom incident, and no one spoke of it again. But Abby couldn't seem to get it off of her mind.

"Yes. Training. Are you deaf?" he snapped, "Get up. Get dressed. Go to the kitchen." He quickly turned on his heel and left.

"Yeah, yeah… up up." She said tiredly before sliding out of her bed and going over to her suitcase, "Comfortable clothing, huh? Well I got some sweats…" she trailed off at she pulled out a pair of black cotton sweatpants that had two white stripes going down each side of her leg. She also pulled out a black tank top ahead of changing into them. She slowly traveled into the kitchen, seeing only Hiei sitting at the table with a half full plate of food across from him.

"Eat." He ordered, and Abby found herself quickly sitting down and doing as she was told. After she finished eating, Hiei had her follow him off into the forest.

"What are we doing?" she asked, but received no answer as they continued walking, "You aren't planning on killing me are you?" she laughed, trying to get him to say something. But again, he didn't reply. After a few more minutes of walking, and Abby trying not to trip on oddly grown roots, they were in a small clearing where two bamboo textured training swords lay on the ground. "Whoa, whoa, whoa." Abby spoke up, receiving a glare from the red-eyed demon.

"What?" he snapped.

"I know that I was fighting in my dream and everything, but I don't remember shit on how to actually _fight_." She said, and heard something like a snort come from Hiei's mouth. Just her saying the word 'fight' almost made him want to laugh.

"Genkai doesn't expect you to. I'm merely going to _train_ you. Teach you the basics at first." He said, picking up one of the practice swords after removing his cloak. Abby found herself, yet again, unable to keep herself from glancing at his body. Just then she noticed that he didn't have his actual sword with him. –_Makes sense, I guess. Just never seen him without it before._- she noted to herself. She shook her head quickly before picking up the other sword.

Hiei started off showing her the basic stance and on how to even _hold_ the damn thing. He then went on to different ways on how to block and attack. Abby caught on quickly,

"Alright. So I know the stances… but how do I know when to _use_ them? You know… in battle?" she asked, and then regretted it soon after when she saw a smirk upon Hiei's lips.

"I'll show you." He said, raising his stick of bamboo. Abby quickly did the same.

"Slowly, I hope?" she said, her voice weakening.

"Hn." Was all he let out before swinging at her. She shrieked slightly, but put her sword in the right position to block his attack.

"I said _slowly_!" she snapped.

"That _was_ slow." He said nonchalantly before swinging at her again. This went on for at least an hour before he stopped, allowing her to catch her breath, "Ready to learn something new?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not sure, actually." She said, her voice shaking a little bit. As soon as she turned to where she heard him speaking before, he was gone, "Hiei?" she called out. It was perfectly silent for about a minute before she heard rustling in the bushes. She quickly turned to her right and drew up her weapon just in time to block his attack, "Hah!" she cried out, proud of herself.

"Next one won't be so easy." He said coldly before dashing off quickly. Abby only saw a small streak of black before he was gone again.

"That last one wasn't exactly _easy_, hun." She muttered. She pivoted in a circle slowly, trying to keep her ears open for sign.

Hiei came out from behind a tree silently, his sword raised high. He came down and smacked Abby's forearm hard. When the bamboo hit it spread open at one of the seams and pinched a good chunk on Abby's arm. When Hiei pulled his weapon back, it tore at her skin.

"Shit!" Abby cried out, dropping her practice sword and falling to her knees, holding her arm tightly, "Goddamn, Hiei…" she muttered before moving her hand from her arm. Her hand had a decent sized spot of blood on it, and her arm looked twice as bad. Hiei widened his eyes for a small moment before kneeling at her side and taking her arm into his hands to look at it. "I didn't know bamboo could cut…" she muttered.

"It can't." he said emotionlessly, "Must have pinched." He looked at her arm for a little bit longer before slowly bringing it up to his face. Abby stared at him in shock as he began licking her wound. The feel of his tongue on her skin sent shivers down her spine. Her breathing quickened slightly as she began to feel a little warm.

"Hiei…" she said softly, reaching her other hand towards his face. Hiei looked up at her and dropped her arm before suddenly disappearing. Abby sat there, letting her hand drop with a sigh, "Well that's not fair." She muttered. She slowly stood up and started to leave the clearing, "The sheer feel of his touch…" she said quietly, her cheeks turning pink. She shook her head quickly, walking quicker to get back to the temple sooner. Hiei sat on a nearby tree, watching her. –_What were you _thinking_, Hiei?_- he thought to himself, letting out a sigh.

Abby found her way out of the forest, to the temple and inside. As she was walking outside she saw the sun start to come down and rest along the horizon. She let out a sigh and as soon as she walked through the front doors her stomach growled loudly, "Right… I only had breakfast…" she muttered to herself.

"Ya hungry?" Yusuke asked, casually walking into the room she was in. Abby shrieked followed by a sigh of relief when she saw who it was.

"Geeze, man. You scared the ever living hell out of me." She said, putting a hand over her scar. Yusuke laughed,

"Sorry, Abb." He smiled.

"Abb?" she questioned, "I like that one." She giggled, "And yeah… I'm _starving_."

"Well you're just in time. Yukina made dinner again." He said before turning and waving at her to follow him. They walked into the kitchen and each took a seat. The others had already begun eating and Abby quickly caught up to them, soon asking for seconds. Botan wasn't there, however; she was needed in the Reikai.

"Wait a minute…" Yusuke spoke up, suddenly realizing something, "Where the hell is Hiei?"

"I was wondering that too." Kurama said and everyone looked over at Abby. She looked at all of them before raising her hands up in defense,

"Don't look at me like that. _I_ don't even know where he went." She said, "We were training –hard, at that- and then some shit happened and he up and disappeared." She shrugged, going back to eating her food.

"What happened?" Kuwabara asked, "I bet he was trying to ditch you there, huh?" he asked.

"No, no, no." Abby laughed, "Nothing like that. It was easy to find my way back." She explained. She stood up swiftly to put her dishes in the sink, wanting to get out of the kitchen quickly before any more questions occurred.

"So then what _did_ happen?" Kurama asked. –_Just what I was trying to avoid._- Abby though to herself before spinning around and smiling softly to them,

"I'd rather not talk about it." She said quickly, "I need to shower and get some sleep anyway." She muttered, hastily running off to her room. Kurama frowned slightly and stood, putting his dishes in the sink. He quietly walked off outside to go find Hiei.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Kurama walked along the edge of the forest quietly, trying to sense Hiei around, "Hiei," He called out, "You can't hide in there forever." He said, not being able to hold back a small laugh. Suddenly the short demon appeared in front of the red-head, shirtless, sweaty, and slightly out of breath.

"I wasn't hiding, fox." He growled.

"I was just teasing you." He smiled gently, "What happened?" he inquired. Hiei couldn't help but roll his eyes,

"The _**onna**_ told you?" He sneered.

"No, no! Quite the opposite, actually. She _wouldn't_ tell me." He said, frowning slightly, "So are _you_ going to?"

"No."

"Why not?" he asked, "It couldn't be as bad as you finding her naked, could it?" he said, taunting him. Hiei growled,

"_**Yurusai**_." He stared angrily at Kurama for a moment longer before realizing he wasn't going to give up, "Her blood is sweet."

"Blood? She was bleeding?"

"Bamboo. It pinched her skin."

"Ah." Kurama nodded slowly. They stood there in silence for a moment before he spoke again, "Are you coming back inside?"

"No." he said coldly. Kurama raised his eyebrow slightly,

"You aren't going to run off for a couple days again, are you?" he asked, frowning down at Hiei. He just crossed his arms and looked away from the redhead. "Please, Hiei." Hiei sighed and disappeared for a quick second and returned, holding his cloak over his shoulder. Kurama smiled at him, and the two walked back inside.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Abby sat in her room that night with Jordan, attempting to teach him English. Sadly, it wasn't going to well. The two of them sat on her bed, dressed in their pajamas, concentrating rather hard. A knock at her door interrupted their lesson.

"Come in!" Abby spoke clearly. The door creaked open slightly and Kurama's head peeked through, "Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment alone." He smiled. Abby nodded and looked at Jordan, saying something in German. Jordan nodded, hopped off her bed, walked past Kurama, and went into his own room.

"What is it?" she asked as Kurama walked over to stand by her bed.

"Hiei was telling me that his last swing on you today made you bleed." He began softly. Abby blushed slightly, remembering the feeling she got when his tongue touched her skin. She nodded slowly,

"Yeah." She said, barely above a whisper.

"Well, tomorrow _I _will be training you a little." He smiled, "To work on your ability to sense people's spirit energy. Or at least their presence." He explained,

"That would be nice. It'd avoid anymore accidents." She said, looking at her now bandaged arm. Kurama couldn't help but let out a chuckle,

"Indeed." He nodded, "Well… that's all I needed to tell you." He said before turning to walk away.

"Wait." She spoke up, causing Kurama to stop and turn around, "You aren't going to wake me up hella early like Hiei, are you?" she asked with a worried look on her face. He let out another laugh,

"No. I won't. And I won't be as rude about it either." He smiled, and then turned to leave, shutting the door behind him.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_**Guten Morgen**_- Good morning.

_**Onna**_- girl/woman

_**Yurusai**_- shut up.

Thhhhhhat's a wrap! Hehe. Tune in next time, when things really start to heat up between Abby and Hiei. And what's going on in Abby's head…?

-Blueberry134826


	7. Sieben!

**Sieben!**

-Disclaimers and such in first chaptie. Do enjoy, and please review afterwards! I don't know exactly what I'm doing here with the spirit energy awareness shtuff, soooo… bare with me please? And sorry about the uber late update. It's summer! I'm out doing… stuff. xD-

Abigail sat in the middle of the floor inside a large room in the temple with Kurama. A black bandana was wrapped around her eyes, preventing her from seeing anything at all. Kurama had been working with her for the past few weeks on her ability to sense people and their spirit energy. Kuwabara had been teaching her how to fight, and Genkai and Yusuke worked with her on how to use her spirit energy.

"You've gotten much better, Abby. But you still have some work to do. You'll be training with Hiei again tomorrow, so be prepared." Kurama spoke softly as he slowly circled around her.

"Alright." She agreed with a small nod, keeping an 'eye' on him as he circled her. In her mind, everything was black except that she could, in a sense, 'see' Kurama's red aura moving around her slowly.

"Stand up." He said softly, and she did as she was told, "You remember the new fighting stances Kuwabara taught you, correct?" he asked. Abby merely nodded as she brought her fists up just as Kuwabara had taught her 2 days ago. "Get ready."

A few seconds later the two were nearly at each other's throats. Kurama wasn't taking it easy on her, because Abby wouldn't _let_ him. At first, Kurama was being very gentle with her, not wanting to take the chance of hurting her. But out of nowhere the other day, she began to attack _him_ and he had no choice but to fight back. After an hour of this, they stopped and stood in front of each other, barely out of breath.

"Well…" Kurama spoke in a surprised voice, "You're doing great." He smiled. Abby reached up and pulled off her bandana, revealing a stern look. Her blue eyes seemed to be filled with anger or hatred. "Abby… are you okay?" he asked, taking a step towards her.

"No." she spoke coldly before turning away from him and walking out.

"Wait. Abigail!" Kurama called after her, but didn't follow her. He had never seen her so angry before, he didn't want to test it. "What could possibly be wrong..?"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Abby walked outside, the look of loathing written all over her face. She walked over to a tree, clenched up her fist, and punched it. Nothing happened to the tree of course, but then Abby fell to her knees and began to hit the ground, "Why won't you get the fuck out of my head?!" she yelled and punched the ground one last time. "I will find you Neo Shobi… you'll pay for what you did…" she muttered.

Hiei sat perched up on the temple, watching her. He sighed slightly before jumping down silently with the two practice swords in hand. He walked over to her and gently tapped the handle of one of the swords on her shoulder. Abby's head quickly spun to look at him. The look on her face softened slightly when she saw who it was.

"What?" she asked, trying not to snap at him, but failed at doing so.

"Take this. Follow me." He said, handing her one of the practice swords. She looked at it, then up at him, before taking the piece of bamboo out of his hand and standing up. She followed him again to the clearing in the forest, and they took their stances.

"No bandana?" she asked.

"No." he replied, prior to swinging at her. Abby blocked with ease, then swung on him. She knew she'd never be able to hit him, but she convinced herself that she would one day soon. Hiei disappeared into the trees, and Abby watched his red glow move around in the trees, then…

-_Above…_- she thought and quickly brought her sword up above her head to block Hiei's attack.

"Good." He said and… smiled? Abby couldn't help but smile back. They continued fighting hard, and Abby was set on getting him down on the ground. Finally, Abby smacked him in the back as hard as she could. In Hiei's surprise he didn't have enough time to react and next thing he knew he was flat on his back in the grass, Abby on top of him pinning his arms to the ground. She had also succeeded in knocking the sword from his hand. He looked up into her eyes, surprised. "How…?"

"Honestly? I don't know," she said and smiled, despite the surprise, "But I got you." She giggled, and then stopped once she felt a thud against her back and the familiar smell of the grass filled her nostrils. She opened her eyes, barely noticing that she had closed them, and looked up into Hiei's red eyes.

"You don't know?" he asked, "You have no _clue_ how you moved that fast?" his eyes were cold and hard.

"N-no… I just… was trying to think how to get you down or at _least _hit you… and next thing I knew… I…" she frowned slightly, "Did I teleport or something?"

"No…" he said quietly, looking to the side, not really knowing. He hadn't even sensed her _move_. This girl was not only learning fast, but also learning new things.

"Hiei…" she spoke softly and Hiei quickly turned his attention to her, raising an eyebrow. "I don't mind being pinned, but if you could loosen your grip a little…" she said, blushing slightly. Hiei quickly got off of her and stood a few feet away, arms behind his back. Abby sighed and slowly stood up,

"Why do you keep getting close and then running off?" she asked.

"What?" Hiei glared over at her. She sighed and shook her head,

"Never mind. Forget it." She said, waving him off and picking up her practice sword, "I don't even know why I bother." She turned from him and started to walk out of the forest. Hiei watched her walk and hesitated slightly before following her, throwing his cloak on,

"What do you mean, _**onna**_?" he snapped.

"Every time. Every time I actually get a chance to look into those ruby eyes of yours or actually get close to you in a sense that _doesn't_ involve violence, you end up running off for a couple days or at _least_ not talking to me or training with me." She stated, and Hiei's face went blank. They continued to walk in silence, and Hiei could feel the tension coming off of her. He growled deeply and Abby quickly looked at him. His eyes were fixed ahead of them and his fists were obviously clenched in his cloak. "Hiei, I didn't mean to make you angry or…" she stopped speaking when she suddenly found herself pinned against a nearby tree. She looked confused into Hiei's fierce eyes.

"You didn't." he said strongly, before leaning into her and roughly pressing his lips against hers. Abby was shocked, but couldn't resist kissing him back. She dropped the bamboo and entangled her fingers in his hair as his hands grabbed her hips firmly. Hiei licked at her lips slightly, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth willingly and darted her tongue into his mouth. Hiei moved her a little higher onto the tree and wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing himself against her. She pulled away from their kiss and looked down at him,

"Wait Hiei…" she spoke softly.

"What?" he growled. This growl, unlike the others, sent shivers down her spine.

"I _do _have a bed. This tree's bark is kind of hurting my back." She chuckled.

"Hn… true… but I doubt you could keep quiet." He smirked, running his lips across her neck.

"I could try. I'd much prefer it in there then out here." She smiled. Hiei nodded and quickly moved her to carry her properly before darting off and up to her balcony. He gently set her down on her feet, allowing her to open her glass door. She did so and walked in with Hiei close behind her. She pulled the blankets on her bed down to the foot of it, before she was tackled to the bed, being kissed roughly. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. She pressed her hips against his and felt his excitement, making her smile more. Hiei pulled from the kiss, looking down at her smile,

"What?" he asked,

"I think it might be a little hard to keep quiet." She smirked. Hiei actually chuckled before kissing her again, pressing himself against her harder.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Abigail slowly opened her eyes to her sun lit room, and a small smile upon her face. She rolled over and her smile quickly faded… Hiei was gone. She sighed heavily and slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Once her hands moved from her face and she opened her eyes, she saw someone she couldn't believe was actually there before her. Not Hiei… no… but Neo Shobi. Abby let out a loud shriek and scooted as far back on the bed as she could, covering herself up with her sheets,

"What the _hell_ are you doing here? How the _HELL_ did you even _find _me?!" she yelled.

"No need to be frightened, my love. I'm not really here." His smile made Abby's stomach cringe. As he finished his last sentence, Abby's door flung open, catching her attention. It was Yusuke, with a very worried look on his face,

"What's going on?!" he asked.

"Neo Shobi's here! He-" Abby turned her head to look where Neo was standing before… but he was gone, "He was… right there… I swear, I… I…" her eyes began to water as she searched for a reason.

"What do you mean Neo was here?" Yusuke frowned, "Abb… there's no one here…"

"I know there isn't _now_…" she glared at him, "But he was before. I swear, he… he even said he wasn't really here, but I saw him and… I… I'm… going fucking crazy." She said, putting her hands on her head.

"I'll… go get Genkai." he said slowly, before turning to leave the room. While he was out, Abby decided to get out of bed and get dressed into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. A few moments later, Yusuke walked back in with Genkai. The old woman strolled over to Abby.

"You hallucinated him?" she asked in her gruff voice. Abby nodded slowly,

"I guess… but he seemed so real… like I could just reach out and… sock him in the face."

"That's a hallucination." Genkai sighed, "Do you have a headache?"

"No."

"Feel nauseated?"

"No."

"Any trouble sleeping?"

"Not more then usual."

"Have you been eating regularly?"

"Yes."

"Any sexual activities as of late?" Abby _swore_ she saw her smirk, _–She _has_ to know…_- she thought.

"Yes." She said after a small pause, "But what does that have to do with anything?" she inquired.

"Keep in mind, you and Neo were an item. Heated moments could trigger your memory like that."

"So… who've _you_ been fooling around with?" Yusuke asked in his childish voice with a smile to match. Abby was about to tell him off, but Genkai spoke before she could,

"Yusuke, leave us." She glared at him.

"Awe… come on." Yusuke grinned, "No hint or nothing?" Abby stood up and jumped into the air to kick him in the face, making him fly back and out of her room, shutting the door right after.

"You need to be careful." Genkai spoke seriously to her, "Too much of last night and you're bound to lose your mind. Your memories still haven't fully come back and that much pressure on your brain could drive you to insanity. You have to keep things quiet between you two." Genkai pulled out a pack of cigarettes, handing one to her and taking one for herself, then lighting hers soon after Abby lit her own.

"Thanks… and I'll try to. Things just got really heated up and next thing I knew…" she dragged off with a shrug, taking a hit of her smoke.

"Stop there. I don't need your details." She snapped, taking a long drag of her cigarette, "I'm not the person to be talking to about this. Now… find Hiei."

"Why? You don't know where he is?"

"Somewhere around here. He's supposed to take you out with him to buy more food, among other things."

"You don't think he's started already?"

"You still need a tour of the town." She said before walking out of her room, "If you can't find him make this dimwit take you." She added, pointing over her shoulder to Yusuke still on the floor before walking off. Abby walked over to Yusuke and kicked his shoe gently,

"Wanna help me find the spiky haired man?" she smiled.

"After that kick in the face?!" Yusuke exclaimed, standing up quickly. Abby pouted,

"Pwease? I don't wanna go aww awone." She sniffed, stifling back a smile. Yusuke sighed and folded his arms over his chest, looking to the side,

"Fine, fine."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

After Yusuke and Abby failed at finding Hiei, the two of them left to go walk around the town. Yusuke pointed everything out, mainly people that wandered the streets that weren't even human. Abby learned how to differentiate the humans from the demons by their spirit energy or lack there of.

"So, seriously…" Yusuke spoke up as they walked out of one of the stores, getting Abby to look at him, "Who've you been fooling around with?" his question made Abby sigh heavily.

"Not sure if I'm supposed to bring it up." She muttered.

"Oh, come on. You can tell me!" he exclaimed. Abby looked at him and his huge smile, and tried to hold back a laugh.

"Fine, fine. It was-" Abby stopped speaking as she bumped into something hard. This happening brought back a short flashback of when Abby first met Kurama.

_-"Fuckin' A…" she mumbled, picking up the pace of her walk, trying hard to get to class on time. Unfortunately, she had a bad habit of staring at the ground as she walked, and the instant she turned the corner-_

"_Scheisse!" Abby yelped as she felt something hard smack against her forehead, which was surprisingly less painful then the landing on her ass, "I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I-" she stopped speaking as she got a look at the kid that stood in front of her, looking down at her with wide emerald-green eyes.-_

When Abby stood with the help of Yusuke, she looked up to see whom she had bumped into this time. There stood a tall man with white long hair, his bangs covering one eye. Abby's insides cringed with fury and a sense of sadness at the same time. She growled, pulling back her hand in a fist before she realized how different this man's face looked then Neo Shobi's. She lowered her fist as the man shot his hands up in defense.

"Sorry! Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going, and-" the man spoke quickly, his voice not as deep as Neo's, and then stopped when he noticed the look on her face, "Thought I was someone else?" he asked.

"Yeah. Who _are_ you?" she questioned.

"I am Riokushin. And you are…?"

"Riokushin?" she asked slowly, putting a finger on her chin as she looked down, "Sounds familiar…" she shook her head quickly and looked up at him, "I'm Abigail, and this is Yusuke." She pointed a small finger at him. He nodded towards Riokushin, but kept a serious look on his face with his arms folded over his chest, not letting his guard down. The energy he felt coming from Riokushin was questionable.

"Abigail? Abigail Beck?" Riokushin asked and received a nod, "You're… you're alive? I thought you died for sure that night!" he exclaimed, "Oh, Abby, you're okay!" he smiled widely and swept up Abby into his arms, tightly hugging her.

"Yeah… I'm fine… except I can't breath now…" she said as loudly as she could. Riokushin looked down at her and gently set her back down.

"Sorry." He shrugged, "But… how are you still here?"

"How do you know about that night?" Abby inquired.

"Abigail… you know who I am, right?" Riokushin frowned when she shook her head, "Abby… I'm Neo Shobi's brother."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Well that's that! Leaving you thinking for a little while. =D Again, sorry for the late update. I'll try to work on my story more.

_**Onna-**_ woman

_**Scheisse-**_ shit

-Bluberry134826


	8. Acht!

**Acht!**

-Disclaimers and such in first chapter. Sorry this took so long. My summer was CRAZY! My big big brother was in town for forever, and I was going to parties, and now I'm back in school and possibly going to college next semester! So… yeah… sorry. Do enjoy, and please review afterwards! –

_"Abigail… you know who I am, right?" Riokushin frowned when she shook her head, "Abby… I'm Neo Shobi's brother."_

Abby and Yusuke's eyes widened as they stepped back a little and took defensive stances.

"No no no! You've got me all wrong! You don't remember me Abby? I was there. I tried to stop you guys for _several hours_! You should know by now that I despise my brother! You and I were good friends!" he said, putting his hands out to try and stop them if they attacked him.

"Listen… what was it? Reoshin?" Yusuke asked.

"Riokushin." He corrected, "Just call me Rio."

"Right… well Abb, here, lost her memory. She doesn't recall much at all." Yusuke explained, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"So don't try anything funny." Abby added, glaring slightly.

"Funny? By god, no! I'm just so happy you're still alive!" he smiled widely but kept his distance, "Listen… lets go out for some ice-cream, huh? My treat." His big smile, made Abby frown just that much more.

"Mommy always said not to trust strangers." Yusuke said mockingly. Riokushin's smile faded and turned into a disappointed frown. Abby leaned up to Yusuke's ear, still keeping an eye on Rio,

"Strange he may be, but the name sounds familiar. Maybe he could help me remember.

He says he thought I was dead. Which means he had to have been there the whole time. And sense Neo's his brother he might know where to find him…" Abby whispered in his ear.

"Fine. But I say we bring him back to Genkai." He whispered back before standing up straight to look at Riokushin, "Alright. Ice-cream sounds good."

The three of them walked off, Abby and Yusuke still holding their things to bring back to the temple, and Riokushin walking happily ahead of them. After a moment or two they arrived in front of an ice-cream shop and sat down to order.

"So… Riokushin…" Abby spoke up.

"Yes?" he looked over at her with his one blue eye, the other still hidden behind the white hair that resembled Neo Shobi's too much.

"What happened?" she asked.

"When?"

"After he… you know… tore my heart out and all." She muttered with a shrug.

"That's what I was going to ask you! I don't understand how you can still be sitting here, breathing." He sighed, "But… right after? Neo disappeared. I had no _clue_ where he went. I tried to help you out, but… there wasn't much I could really do. A person can't live without a heart... or so I thought.

So I was about to leave when your brother jumped on me, yelling at me to take him to Neo Shobi. I didn't know where the man would have gone, so that's what I told him. He still wouldn't let me be and I ended up hitting him out of frustration. He flew far, right back to where your… body was. And I just left." He shrugged and licked gently at his vanilla ice-cream cone. Abby stared at her chocolate one, and watched it drip a little on her finger, before licking it off. "So what happened to you after words? How are you still here in this world? Did the spirit world give you another chance or something?" he asked.

"Spirit world? Oh… right… no. Uhm… actually… a bird saved my life. A phoenix in fact." Abby explained.

"A phoenix?! What?!" Riokushin exclaimed, then smacked his hand over his mouth and looked around. Some people stared before continuing to walk, and others just ignored them. Abby nodded and explained to him what Genkai had done to her and talked to the phoenix. "Saved you life, huh? Crazy. And Genkai's taking care of you? _The_ Genkai?" he asked.

"Yeah. She is." Yusuke nodded before shoving the rest of his ice-cream cone in his mouth. He didn't really like this guy.

"I'm trying to get my memory back. And what little is coming back isn't pretty. I just wish it would all come at once without driving me insane…" she muttered, remembering what Genkai had told her…

"_You need to be careful." Genkai spoke seriously to her, "Too much of last night and you're bound to lose your mind. Your memories still haven't fully come back and that much pressure on your brain could drive you to insanity. You have to keep things quiet between you two."_

Thinking of that made her think of Hiei, and sent chills down her spine. She tried hard to hold back her cravings for him.

"How's your memory coming back?" Rio questioned.

"Training mainly." She shrugged, shaking the memory of and taking a bite of her ice-cream, "You should come back with us." She stated plainly. Yusuke and Rio looked at her, surprised expressions on them both as she ate her frozen treat.

"That was sudden." Yusuke murmured.

"Come back? To Genkai's temple with you guys?" Rio raised an eyebrow before jumping up in abrupt excitement, "I'd love to!"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hiei watched the three from up in a tree near by the ice-cream shop, licking at a cone of sweet vanilla ice cream. The way that Riokushin pranced around and smiled so widely at Abby, made Hiei a little sick to his stomach. There was something about Riokushin that rubbed him the wrong way. So as the three made their way to Genkai's, Hiei followed--staying inside the trees of course.

Abigail took in a deep breath of air through her nose, and then froze suddenly. Rio and Yusuke stopped and looked back at her,

"What is it?" Yusuke asked. Abby frowned slightly,

"I smell something." she muttered.

"_Smell_ something?" Rio asked, raising an eyebrow. Abby turned her head up towards the trees, and caught Hiei's eyes before they disappeared,

"Never mind. Probably just my imagination." She shrugged, and continued to walk, the boys ahead of her again. –_What was he doing? _Following _us? Then why the hell didn't he come with me in the first place? That man confuses me…-_ As Abby was lost in her train of thought Yusuke was explaining to Riokushin the kind of training they had been doing. Rio seemed completely interested and amazed at the same time.

"So you think she'll get her powers back in due time?" Riokushin asked, that long smile still on his face.

"Maybe." Yusuke shrugged, putting his hands on the back of his head, "What kind of powers did she _have_?"

"No one knew exactly. It was strong though… something deeper then her spirit came out in her fighting or works of art…" Rio sighed, his smile fading for a moment, "She's nothing like she used to be though. She's so naive and… young."

"Something deeper then her spirit, huh?" Yusuke asked slowly. Riokushin's smile returned quickly,

"Yup! No one doubted her abilities. She was well known in certain parts of the Makai." As he finished his sentence they came up to the main doors of the temple, and entered quietly.

"The Makai?" Yusuke asked, "Was she a demon or something?" Within the first few seconds of being inside, they stopped in their footsteps, as Genkai stood right in front of them.

"And where isAbigail?" Genkai snapped. Both Yusuke and Rio looked behind them to see that Abby was no longer there.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Abby had walked off the trail before the long set of stairs, and ended up finding a place surrounded by trees and flowers with a small river running through. An old fallen tree trunk made the perfect bench right by the river. Abby took off her shoes and socks and stuck her feet in the water. "Hiei… why did you disappear this morning?" she asked out into the seemingly emptiness. Suddenly Hiei was right behind her, hands in his pockets. When he spoke, he made Abby jump a little and whip her head around to look at him,

"I had things to do." He said plainly. Abby frowned at him, taking her feet out of the water to spin around on the log and face him completely,

"Yeah. You were supposed to go shopping with me today." She chuckled, "But… what was going on so early?"

"Makai business." He said, his voice icy and obviously meaning he didn't want to say anymore.

"Demon world… right." She nodded

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"So. Riokushin." Genkai muttered, "What are you doing around here? Shouldn't you be serving tea to those fools in China?"

"I left there. It was going nowhere. Same old shit and nothing new and exciting." Rio shrugged, "Besides, I got off my probation. I'm free to wander."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Yusuke said, raising his open hands up, "You guys know each other?"

"Yes." Genkai spoke, keeping her eyes on Rio, "And I know Neo as well. They were once students of mine."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Abby stood and took a step towards Hiei. He didn't move, but he kept his eyes on her—all three of them. She stepped closer until her nose was a few inches away from his, "Still… why did you follow?" she asked. Hiei took in a short breath,

"Who knows what kind of trouble you'd get yourself into." He said, his voice a bit softer now. Abby inhaled his breath before speaking,

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" she asked, making Hiei smirk a little. She took another step towards him, making him move back a little. She leaned in to the side of him until her nose touched his shoulder. She took in a deep breath through her nose again, her eyes falling shut for a short moment. She backed up to where her face was earlier, with a smile upon her lips, "I _knew_ that smell was you." She giggled. Hiei raised an eyebrow, not taking his eyes off of hers. "When we were walking and I looked up and saw you. I smelled you before I stopped."

"Has that ever happened before?" he asked, now curious as to why this happened now.

"Smelling people?" she tried hard not to laugh, "No. Not that I can recall. Why?"

"Might be something new." He stated. Abby nodded,

"So that's a _good_ thing, right? More things coming back to mind?" she asked. Hiei simply nodded, his eyes still locked onto hers. Abby slowly brought up her hand to try and place on his cheek, but he grabbed onto her wrist quickly before it could make it. Abby looked at their hands, then back at his eyes.

"Keep your eyes on mine, onna." He said, surprisingly softly. Abby merely nodded. A few seconds passed before he spoke again, "Feel that?" he asked. Abby raised an eyebrow in confusion and so Hiei's eyes flicked over to her wrist that he was holding. Abby looked over as well and saw a little bit of blood running down her forearm. He had slowly dug his nails into her skin, and now removed them, but still kept a good hold on her wrist.

"Wha-?" before she could even get a whole word out, Hiei spoke up.

"Resistance to pain…" he muttered, "You're changing quickly."

"_Changing_?" she asked, looking back at his face now. His head was turned, still looking at her blood. She was able to move a little bit sense his grip had loosened, so she moved her wrist closer to his face, "Go on." She smiled, "You know you want to." Hiei looked at her from the corner of his eye for a second, before pulling her arm up to his lips. The sensation of his tongue on her skin sent shivers down her spine. She closed her eyes for a second, "Hiei…" she mumbled and the instant she opened her eyes, Hiei's lips were upon hers. She found herself wrapping her arms around him, kissing back roughly. Hiei pulled away slowly, _smiled_ at her, and then disappeared after saying one small thing,

"Go to the temple. They're waiting for you."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Abby walked in through the main doors of the temple to a surprisingly empty and clean room. She knew it took her a while to get here, but she couldn't just appear here like Hiei. She swore Genkai would have freaked out with the boys coming back without her. –_Unless they were smarter then I thought and realized before they reached here that I was no longer behind them.-_ She put a finger to her chin for a second before shaking her head, "No way…" she muttered. She made her way to the kitchen and peeked in, seeing the bags her and Yusuke were carrying earlier on the main table, nothing put away. Now that she thought about it the temple was surprisingly quiet as well. "What the hell is going on…?" she muttered. "Hellooooo? Anyone here?!" she called out, but there was no answer. She sighed heavily and walked towards her room.

As soon as she made it to her door, the door behind her burst open.

"Abby!!" Jordan's voice exclaimed before she felt him cling his arms around her tightly.

"Jordan? _**Was ist falsch**_? _**Wo ist jeder**_?" she asked.

"_**Außenseite. Folgen Sie mir**_." He nodded; grabbing her hand and having him follow her. He led her outside to where every one else was. They stood there, frozen in place. She looked among them and saw Jordan in the group.

"Wait… wha-?" she turned her head to look at the Jordan that was beside her, and he was no longer Jordan. There stood the tall, handsome, evil man… Neo Shobi. Her eyes widened as they began to water.

"My, my…" he spoke deeply and surprisingly softly, "You _do_ remember me. I'm flattered, little one." He smiled at her. If she didn't know his true intentions… kind of… she might not have been so scared. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "Very speechless, huh?" he let out a laugh, "My, my. Do I still make your heart race and your stomach turn?" as he said this he placed a hand on where her heart should be and then her stomach, "Because you do quite the same to me!!" he yelled, pulling his hand back to smack her across her face. She flew far and landed hard on the ground. She tried to get up quickly, but it wasn't fast enough. He was already at her again, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and picking her up. "It's been a while, darling. Miss me?"

"Neo… how… how did you…?" she tried to put a sentence together but her current state was not helping.

"Find you?" he smirked, letting out another laugh, "You're not that hard to track after I've got your scent and another… advantage."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, finally able to put words together. She had a decent grip on his hand, but as hard as she tried to pry it off, it didn't move an inch.

"You can't do anything to me. You're still terribly weak." He smirked. She glared at him before flinging a foot out hard, kicking him in his ribs. He just looked down at his side and scratched it before looking back up at her, "Told you." He said, a smirk still upon his face. But quickly his look changed from happy, to infuriated. He lifted her up higher, causing her to close her eyes tightly expecting to be thrown. And she was right. He threw her to the side, making her hit a large tree. She fell to the ground with a yell, her eyes closed tight. Again, he was at her side in a flash. "Do you know what you did?" he asked calmly. She kept her eyes closed and shook her head silently. "Look at me." He said and she merely shook her head again, faster. "I said _look at me_!" he yelled, grabbing her face and turning it towards him, "Open your fucking eyes. Open them!" he growled. Abby decided to do what he said.

–_Beats being tossed around…_- she thought, looking up into his eyes. He looked back into her blue eyes and smirked,

"You'll find out soon enough. Go ahead and keep fucking him. See your consequences. See your true past. See what you did." He said, calm again. Abby began to cry silently, still looking into his eyes. She started to shake her head again,

"I don't want this. I don't want to have to go through this anymore. I wish I never lived. I wish this damn bird inside me never saved me. So just kill me now, why don't you? That's what you want, isn't it?" she asked. Neo Shobi laughed loudly, letting go of her face and holding his stomach.

"You think I want you dead right now? It's _way_ too soon. You still have to deliver something for me." He said, poking at her stomach. She smacked his hand away. "No need to get feisty, now. You know I could go all day beating the fuck out of you and still keep you alive. You want that?" he asked. She slowly brought her hand back to her side and shook her head. "Gooooood little girl. Now… you do what I say… or that fire demon will pay. Along with everyone else in that little group there, okay?" he said poetically, pointing a finger at them. Abby followed his finger, looking at everyone's frozen faces. At that point she realized that Riokushin wasn't in that group. She kept her mouth shut about it though.

"Okay…" she said quietly.

"Alright. Now... you keep it up with that short shit. Follow your cravings. You train harder then _ever_. You take a bath and hold your breath under water as long as you can every night. But be sure not to drown yourself… and your answers will come soon enough." He said and stood slowly, extending a hand out to her. She stared at his hand and glared up at him, "Take it or be thrown up." He said. She quickly grabbed at his hand. Surprisingly enough he was very gentle and pulled her up with ease, no harshness involved. His skin was soft now, and his face was gentle and held a smile upon it and yet Abigail was more scared then ever. "Do _not_ disobey me again. Understand?" She nodded quickly and he smiled more. "Good. See you soon." He turned around, walked over to the group of people, unfroze them, and disappeared. The group fell to the ground, looking around angry and confused.

"Where the hell did he go?!" Yusuke asked.

"What happened?" Kuwabara questioned. Hiei looked straight over at Abigail and appeared right at her side,

"What did that bastard do to you?" he growled.

"I couldn't even hurt him. He didn't even twitch. He _laughed_ at me when I tried to fight back." She said quickly, starting to cry again. Everyone by this time made it over to the two.

"What did he say?" Genkai asked, rubbing her own arm. Her sleeve was torn off and her arm was bruised and bleeding. What Abby thought to be plain rubbing was Genkai healing herself. "Sit down." Abby did so and tried to make sense of the last 10 minutes,

"What happened to you guys? How'd he get here? Why did he-?" she was cut off by Hiei,

"What the _hell_ did he do?"

"Calm down, Hiei. Getting angry isn't going to help her." Kurama said softly.

"He could have _killed_ her. You realize that _fox_?" he snapped, glaring at the redhead.

"He wouldn't though. Otherwise I would be dead right now." She sniffed. She watched Genkai's hand move over her face, removing the bruising from Neo smacking her cheek.

"She has a point." Yusuke said, folding his arms across his chest.

"He said I have to deliver something for him. I have to do everything he says or else… he'll…"

"He'll what?" Kuwabara asked.

"He'll come after… you guys…" she said quietly, looking at Hiei.

"What did he tell you to do?" Kurama asked gently, his voice soothing her head.

"I… have to train really fucking hard, apparently." She said, leaving the other two objectives out of the conversation, "I have to remember my past and what I did apparently. But that's what I've been trying to do! What the fuck else am I supposed to do?! Nearly die of exhaustion and pain? Just to fucking remember?!" she cried.

"Calm down. We'll figure something out." Kurama soothed.

"How? He knows where we are, he can find me really easily, apparently, and I can't even fight the bastard!" she yelled.

"Why not leave here then?" Kuwabara asked.

"And go where?" Genkai snapped.

"If you were listening, you oaf, he can track her easily." Yusuke said, punching Kuwabara in the head. Next thing you know, they were at each other's throats.

"Kurama, Hiei… get those two to stop and go talk with Koenma about what happened. Abigail, come with me." Abby nodded and followed her to the temple. The demons settled the two boys down in due time.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

End! I'm not entirely sure how long this story is going to last, but if my ideas flow well, there will be a second one. Again, sorry about the uber late update, guys.

_**Was ist falsch**_? _**Wo ist jeder**_? - What's wrong? Where is everyone?

_**Außenseite. Folgen Sie mir.**_ - Outside. Follow me.

-Blueberry134826


	9. Neun!

**Neun!**

-Disclaimers and such in first chapter.–

Genkai, Abigail and Riokushin sat in a large wooden-floored room in a circle. The room was silent. The only thing that was heard were the random bird chirps from outside. Abby was dressed in her pajamas, having been told to dress into something comfortable. Seeing Riokushin suddenly appear out of nowhere though, made her feel quite the opposite.

"Where the hell were you when the others were all seemingly frozen outside by Neo Shobi?" Abby finally snapped.

"Hiding." As Riokushin spoke these words, Abby clenched her fists. Rio shook his head quickly, "Listen… there was nothing I could have done. You saw for yourself, there's no way to hurt him right now." he said in his defense.

"For me, no! I'm a weak human, which still somehow has feelings for that man. That kick was nothing and I _know_ it! There was no spirit energy evolved. No real furry. No _nothing_! I don't know what else could have been holding me back."

"First off, there's no possible way you're human. You're at _least_ 68 years old. This situation with Neo Shobi happened nearly 50 years ago remember? Something had to have happened between now and then for him to be able to find you this quickly and easily." Rio said quickly.

–_68? Damn, I'm old…-_ Abby thought.

"He's right." Genkai spoke roughly, getting the two's attention, "But there's no way to figure out what he has yet. For now… we work on Abigail. There's something hidden deep beneath that core. Including those feelings you once had for him."

"Listen…" Abby spoke softly, "I know what I have to do." She looked down at her lap, "Neo said to… keep things going with Hiei, to keep on training hard, and to take a bath every night, going underneath the water for as long as I can." She sat there playing with a stray string from her pants until she realized that no one was saying anything. She looked up at Genkai's blank expression and Rios' shocked one. "I'm guessing that's not what I have to do?"

"No. I need to see what I can do first. I already told you, you could drive yourself to insanity if you keep that up." Genkai said, "Now. Lay flat on your back, your head towards me."

"You… and… Hiei?" Rio asked. Abby just sighed in response and did what Genkai said. "You two are… together?"

"No." Abby sighed again.

"But-" Rio was cut off by Genkai,

"Shut up, dimwit, and get at her feet." She glared at him and he instantly did what he was told.

"What are you guys going to do?" Abby asked, her voice a bit shaky.

"Try and get rid of whatever amnesia you have left." Rio stated with a nod. Abby looked down at him and nodded weakly,

"Okay…" she said softly, and looked straight up at the ceiling.

"Close your eyes." Genkai whispered. As soon as Abby did, she felt the elderly woman's finger tips on her head, and Rio grab a hold of her feet. She felt a warming sensation begin to slowly ooze through her body- her head down to her stomach and her feet up to the same place- but once the two collided a sharp pain slid down her spine, causing her to arch her back and snap her eyes wide open. But she saw nothing.

"Relax Abby." She heard Rio's very muffled voice and then her own painful groan escape her lips, trying to say 'can't'. As she attempted to speak Neo Shobi's voice entered her head,

"What did I tell you little one? You do what _I_ say. _Only what I say_. This is your consequence." Those words were followed by an echoed laugh. Abby felt the pain in her spine slowly seep through her ribs, and then the bones in her arms and legs. All of this happened very slowly until it reached her head, fingertips, and toes. After the bones, came the muscle aching, and then the skin burning. As dearly as she wanted to let out a loud scream, her voice was turned off.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Riokushin and Genkai stepped back and watched as what was originally a blue glow that they had created, turned red. They watched as her bones first turned a deep red, then her whole body a slightly brighter red, then it eventually turned bright neon red. It was hard to even look at her at this point. Her body writhed in pain, but no noise escaped her lips as she arched her back and rolled around, her mouth opening every now and then, as though she was screaming.

"What the hell is going on?!" Riokushin yelled.

"I've never seen this happen before." Genkai said shaking her head in the process, as she tried to stay calm.

"What are we supposed to do?!"

"There's nothing we _can_ do. Just hope it stops." She said, putting her arms behind her back. Abigail curled up into a tight ball, her knees up to her chest, and her forehead on the ground. She was finally allowed a painful scream out as she placed her hands on the top of her head and tightened up her body. At this point the red faded and she was now coated in a black powdery substance. As if her body were mere ashes.

The other two stood by for a second before Genkai slowly stepped towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder. A part of her was afraid Abigail would just crumble into ashes right there, but she didn't. She took her hand back and looked at it to see ashes upon her palm and fingers. She looked back over at the young girl's shoulder and saw her hand print, underneath it revealing skin and her now gray tank top. Rio stepped over and kneeled by her side, brushing her off slowly,

"Abigail? Are you okay?" he asked softly. Abby's head slowly shook side to side and a very quiet 'no' escaped her lips.

"What happened?" Genkai asked, now standing in front of her.

"Don't EVER do that to me again." Abby said, her head quickly popping up and looking straight at Genkai, "Do you have any idea how much that hurt? Do NOT try that again!" part of her couldn't believe she was actually _yelling_ at Genkai, "HE did this to me because you did that stupid amnesia-relief bullshit on me. I told you… I already know what I have to do." She then realized that Genkai was not looking straight at her, as she should have been. "What the hell are you looking at?"

"Do you not feel those?" she asked. Her hand extended towards the top of Abby's head and she felt a sudden pain on the tip of her ear.

"What the hell-?!" she lifted up a hand and felt the top of her head, "No… fucking… way." She said slowly, "Cat ears?!" she screamed, standing up quickly. As she did she felt a pain in her spine, "What the _fuck_?!" she looked behind her at Riokushin holding a thin furry gray object close to the ground. She followed it up and… it was a tail. She jaw dropped and she snatched it out of his hand, before running off.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Riokushin stood at Abby's bathroom door, knocking on it, "Abby! I'm sorry this happened to you… but I'm sure you can't just _wash_ them off!" he called over the running water.

"I can _try_!" she cried. A few minutes and knocks on the door later and she stepped out, facing Riokushin who sat on her bed.

"Your hair's _white_! And… you… cut it! I _thought_ I heard scissors…" he muttered the last part, putting a finger to his chin. Her hair was only two inches tall now, aside from her bangs. Rio looked back up at her and smiled, "The ears look cute! They match your hair."

"You're a sick, sick man. My hair's fucking WHITE! Do you see this?!" she exclaimed, pointing at her head, "And I have ears on TOP of my head! These normal ones I once had?" she pointed to where her ears should be, "Gone! For good, I bet!" she plopped down on her bed next to Rio, "And this tail's very uncomfortable." She pouted. He looked behind her and saw nothing,

"Did you tuck it in the pants?" he asked.

"Yes. And I tried to pin my ears down with barrettes, but it hurt and I couldn't hear that well." She sulked.

"You've got to let your tail out. More comfortable, I bet." He shrugged.

"How? Cut holes in all of my pants? AND panties? And with thongs, do I just tuck it on one si-" she cut herself off, seeing Riokushin nearly begin to drool. She smacked him across the back of the head and then pointed to her door, "Out." She demanded.

"But I'm only trying to help…" he said, looking innocent, "I'll help you cut everything in the right place!"

"OUT!!!" She screamed, standing up. Riokushin was out before she caught her breath. "Stupid fucking boys." She pulled her pajama pants off and looked at them for a moment. She went to the drawer by her bedside and pulled out a pair of scissors. She looked at the back of the silk pants, pointing the tip of the scissors at the seam, trying to guess where to cut.

"Need some help?" a voice came from the corner.

Abby shrieked and covered up her nude crotch with the pants as she turned to where the voice came from. She sighed in relief, "Scared the shit out of me, Hiei." She smiled, "And yes. I'd love some help." He smirked and walked over to her,

"Put them on." He nodded. She did so, feeling a little nervous dressing in front of him watching her. He took the scissors from her hand and made her turn around.

"So what do you think of the new 'accessories'?" she sighed. She heard a quiet cut and then a few fingers reach in the hole.

"Not bad." Hiei pulled out her pure white, long cattail and she instantly felt relief. She smiled and turned around to face him,

"Thank you, sir." She said softly.

"Hn." was his only response. He looked behind her to toss the scissors back in the drawer before tackling her to the bed, pinning her by her wrists.

"You know… Genkai advised me not to do this anymore with you." She giggled, "But the big bad boy told me I should." She bit her bottom lip as she gazed up into his eyes.

"That 'boy' beat the shit out of you." He said seriously, causing her smile to disappear, "He really _could_ have killed you."

"But he _didn't_." she said sternly.

"No. He didn't. Not yet." He glared.

"And he _won't_. I'll figure something out."

"You're treating this like a _game_, Abigail, and its not." He growled, only turning her on more.

"I'm… sorry? But _you _guys are the ones that pulled me into this. I could have died completely clueless, and been fine with it. But I have to deal with this crazy shit and new ears and a fucking tale, training my ass off, and trying not to drown myself. And I stick with it, trying hard not to lose my mind. Trying hard not to fall for you. So you know what? In a sense it _is _a game to me. If I feel the need to laugh about parts of it, then I will. It makes me feel a _hell_ of a lot better about this fucked up situation." She took in a deep breath, afraid of his reaction. She swore that was the longest conversation she had ever had with him, and most of it was her actually telling him what she thought. She began to feel like this wasn't her at all. Or maybe it was… she was just growing up. Or… perhaps Genkai's technique actually helped in ridding her of her amnesia. -_Slow process maybe?_-

Hiei stared at her, speechless, for a moment. Finally he let an evil smirk cross his face before leaning in and kissing her roughly, "Fine." He snapped after pulling away. She smiled up at him, and then he was gone. She sat up quickly, confused,

"I hate it when he does that." She sighed and stood up, her tail swinging back and forth in happiness. She looked over at the clock and sighed, "Dinner time. Of course." She ran out of her room, down the hall, and to the kitchen. She slowed her pace down to a walk as she entered the kitchen and took her seat in between Yusuke and Jordan. Everyone stared at her and she tried hard to ignore it.

"Abb?" Yusuke spoke up. Abby slowly turned her head to face him, pouting a little,

"Yeah. I know… I'm a freaking cat." She sniffed. Kuwabara broke out in laughter and Yusuke merely punched the top of his head, keeping an eye on Abby and shutting the oaf up at the same time.

"What happened?" he asked, slowly shoving Kuwabara's face into his plate of food.

"Well…" she began to speak, but Riokushin interrupted,

"We- Genkai and I- tried to bring back her memory. We're not sure what happened but something did this to her, and put her body through a lot of pain." He explained.

"It was Neo Shobi." Abby said, getting everyone's attention. Even Kuwabara's food covered face looked over.

"What?" a few asked in unison.

"Well… once the warm sensation of both their powers hit my stomach, pain shot through my whole body. Slowly, mind you. First the bones, then muscle, then skin." She shuddered at the thought of it, "I tried to open my eyes, but I saw nothing. Then Neo Shobi's voice came into my head, saying 'What did I tell you little one? You do what I say. OnlywhatIsay. This is your consequence' and then the pain continued for what seemed to be _hours_. I awoke screaming and covered in ash. And then I had these new 'add-ons', if you would." She flicked her own ear, then regretted it, "Ow…" She muttered.

"Strange…" Kurama said, looking at his food and then over at Abby, "The pain you were _supposed_ to feel, but only in your head, and not that bad nonetheless. And I know from talking to others in the Makai that you were most definitely _not_ a cat demon. I believe, as cruel as it may sound, that this is a practical joke Neo Shobi is playing on you." He said, smiling a little.

"You're shitting me, right?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, "He finds this funny?" she asked, pointing at her head. The table broke out in a small fit out laughter. It was then she realized that Hiei and Genkai weren't at the table.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Abby slowly slid herself into the warm water her bathtub was now filled with. She took in a deep breath through her nose and let it out her mouth. She closed her eyes, taking another deep breath. Slowly she slid herself under the water, letting out the air through her nose and mouth this time.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

I think Imma end this chapter here. Just letting you know now, the next chapter will prolly be pretty short. Not sure yet. But that just means it'll get up sooner, eh? Review please! =D

-Blueberry134826


	10. Zehn!

**Zehn!**

-Disclaimers and such in first chapter.–

_The instant my head went under the water, by vision went from red to nearly pure black as if I was stuck in a cave. Slowly, swirls of purple and blue came into my vision. Valleys came into view. Finally, things made sense. I found myself strutting proudly through this world. As I continued walking, people seemed to appear out of nowhere; and not just any regular people, but demons. All sorts of different colors, shapes, sizes- eyes, horns, claws- scariness, weirdness, and some seemingly normal-looking ones, but their spirit energy was insurmountable!_

_I then recognized that most of the demons would look away in what seemed to be in fear of me when few others smiled and nodded towards me._

"_Good evening, mistress." The attractive voice of Neo Shobi rang through my ears. As dearly as I wanted to feel scared and run away, I couldn't. I turned and looked up at him and into his cold blue eyes. He grabbed a hold of my hand and kissed the top of it gently._

"_Good afternoon, sir." I found myself saying so kindly to him. However my voice sounded older and more secure, much unlike my voice back at home. It was as if I wasn't even me, as if I had no control of myself. I felt my fingers interlace with Neo's and we began to walk side by side. I definitely had no control over myself._

"_What shall we do today, my love?" he asked, smiling down at me._

"_Hm…" I put a finger to my chin and looked to the side, "Perhaps terrorize the humans some more? Or maybeee…" I paused for a moment, actually thinking. Is this where I actually spoke? "Just go home for a while." These words came out as I thought them. Maybe I could finally find out where this man was staying. However, I didn't even know where I was. Wait a minute… the Makai! Maybe if I watched my surroundings…._

"_Sounds lovely to me." He smiled and picked me up gently before running off. _

_For some reason my eyes were still able to keep up with what passed us by. Some weird shops with Japanese scribbling on them, a tall tower with a squiggly engraving… I could definitely remember that. I looked up to the sky and saw a white swirling cloud. It reminded me of a tornado. My head began to spin as I felt him set me down. I looked at what was in front of me and it was a huge mansion looking building, its colors made of black and red. My head became fuzzier and I was actually allowed to move my hand to my head at a last attempt to provide comfort for myself._

"_Mistress? My lady, are you okay?" his voice was muffled. My vision became blurry and I closed my eyes for a mere second. As I did this I felt myself fall forward._

Abigail sat up out of the water screaming bloody murder, her eyes wide and skin paler then ever. She panted heavily, begging for more air to her lungs. Her breathing began to slow as she put her hands to her face,

"Holy fucking shit…" she muttered, her voice shaken.

"You okay?" Hiei's sexy rough voice found its way to her ears and she snapped her head to the side to look at him sitting on her toilet. She shook her head side to side quickly,

"No. No. Not at all." She sighed, slowly laying back into the water.

"You woke everyone up." He said.

"I know. Yusuke's on his way to my room." She said. She sat forward and took out the tub plug, stood up, wrapped herself with her towel, and ran to her door. As soon as her hand landed on the doorknob the pounding started. She opened her door and stood in front of Yusuke, looking up at him.

"Hi." She said hesitantly.

"Are you okay? What were you screaming about?" Yusuke asked her.

"Um… I…" she put a hand on the back of her head as she looked down at the floor. –_Think quickly, Abby…_- she thought to herself, "There was a spider in my tub, she said, looking up at him with a small smile and a hint of blush on her cheeks.

"Are you kidding me?" Yusuke burst out laughing, "You're scared of _spiders_?!" at this point he had to hold himself up on the door frame to keep from doubling over in laughter. Abby glared at him with a small pout and a swish of her tail before slamming the door in his face.

"Spiders are scary…" she muttered to herself, turning around to head back to her bathroom. She wasn't surprised at all when Hiei wasn't in there anymore. She dropped the towel and ran a brush through what little hair she had now, examining her scar in the mirror. She ran her finger along the edges of it and let out a sigh, "What could have happened to us that made you go from loving me to wanting to rip my heart out, Neo Shobi?" she shook her head and slipped back into her pajamas.

She walked out of her bathroom and went over to her bed to see a beautiful surprise. There on her blanket lay a fully bloomed red rose. She picked it up gently and smelt it, smelling both the pollen and a hint of Hiei, "Where could he have gotten a rose from…?" she asked herself, half sarcastically, with a smile, "He and Kurama must be pretty damn close." She spoke softly. She sat down on her bed, taking another whiff of the rose before setting it on her night stand. At that moment she decided to get up and go to her brother's room.

They spoke for a while, most of it arguing about her decisions and how she had no power over him. After a bit more discussion and Abigail expressing her worry about Neo Shobi attacking him to get back at her, they came to a slight agreement. He decided he'd leave that night and go to a familiar friend's house- if the man was still living there 50 years later- and stay there. Jordan stormed out, his things packed, and muttering German curses under his breath. He had obeyed his twin's wishes but was NOT happy about it. Once he was gone, Abby decided to go explain herself to Genkai before going to bed.

* * *

Genkai took a small sip of the tea she had in front of her, deep in thought. What Abigail had done had shown that she had little faith in their ability to protect the twins. However, she also had a point- Jordan couldn't even speak English and he didn't need any training because his memory was back and full.

Deep inside Genkai was afraid that Neo Shobi would try something more violent and rash next time he came around too. There _had_ to be something that she could do to keep him from interfering with Abigail's work. Her train of thought was cut off by Riokushin's voice,

"Genkai?" he spoke. She opened her eyes to glare at him sitting across from her.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"No need to be so harsh!" he said, putting his hands up in defense, a large smile upon his lips. She sighed and took another sip of her tea. Rio's smile quickly faded into a serious stern look, "There's nothing you can do. She's going to do what he says, or she'll be tortured. I don't know exactly what he wants with her now… she was living a normal life until he started looking for her again.

Once he found out she was alive he felt the need to kill her… again. I don't even know exactly what she did in the first place to anger him so. I know they got into a huge fight about wanting to destroy human kind or something along those lines. See… Neo Shobi had this treasure he had inherited from our mother. Why _he_ got it I'm not sure. Probably because he appeared to be more… evil then I." he took in a deep breath, now having Genkai's full attention, "I was never informed as to what _all_ that crystal did, but I do know that it was very powerful. Kind of like a Genie's lamp I suppose. Only instead of three wishes you got one. Now I'm not entirely sure, but… I think Abigail had that when they were fighting for those six and a half hours."

"Do you think Neo Shobi still has it?" Genkai asked.

"I really think so. I think I saw him take it off from around her neck when she was… well… dead." He sighed, "_But_… I'm not entirely sure." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Is your mother still alive?"

"Oh, hell no. Otherwise Neo wouldn't have gotten the crystal. That was our mother's life. She used it to have power over most of the Makai. But when she knew her time had come she gave what she had to Neo and I." he nodded slowly, "Sorry if it's not much help, but I figured I'd tell you. It just came to mind right before I found you."

"That does help a little. Thank you, Riokushin." She nodded, "You were always more kind and helpful then your brother."

"Thus more weak." He laughed a stood, stretching, "I think I should get my rest." He walked away silently, his hands behind his back. Once he was out of sight Genkai let out a sigh,

"More weak on the outside, maybe. But you hold more then you know in that golden eye your mother gave you." Genkai closed her eyes and took yet another sip of her tea, "How else do you think you got on probation?"

* * *

Abigail woke before sunrise and got dresses in tight, yet flexible jeans and a black tank top. She walked over to her balcony and opened her windows all the way, taking in a deep breath of the early morning air. She stepped over to the railing and leaned against it, looking down at the dew covered grass. For some reason she was so happy this morning she couldn't even sleep. She walked away form the balcony and over to a black hard case she hadn't opened sense she had arrived here. She set it down gently and unhooked all four latches. She opened it slowly and examined her black acoustic guitar that had unique silver designs on it. A small smile crossed her lips as she pulled it out and walked over to her bed. She sat down and held the guitar so familiarly. She quickly tuned it, and then thought of a song to play. Once she thought of one, her smile grew and she cleared her throat. She took in a deep breath and began to sing strongly. As she played and sang the sun started to rise and lit her and her room up brightly, making her all the happier.

"_There is this thing that's like fucking except you don't fuck._

_Back in the day it just went without saying it all._

_All of the world's history's gradually dying of shock._

_There is this thing that's like talking except you don't talk._

_You… sing._

_Sing for the bartender, sing for the janitor, sing._

_Sing for the camera, sing for the animals, sing._

_Sing for the children shooting the children, sing._

_Sing for the teachers who told you that you couldn't sing._

_Just… sing._

_There is this thing keeping everyone's lungs and lips locked_

_It is called fear, and it's seeing a great renaissance._

_After the show you cannot sing wherever you want._

_But for now let's just pretend we're all going to get bombed._

_So… sing._

_Sing 'cause it's obvious, sing for the astronauts, sing._

_Sing for the president, sing for the terrorists, sing._

_Sing for soccer team, sing for the ganja weed, sing._

_Sing for the kid on the phone who refuses to sing._

_Just… sing._

_Just… sing._

_Ohh, life is no cabaret._

_Ohh, we don't care what you say._

_Ohh, we're invading you anyway._

_Ohh, you mother fuckers will sing some day._

_Ohh, you mother fuckers will sing some day. _

_Ohh, you mother fuckers will sing some day"-[by The Dresden Dolls]_

Abby took in a deep breath through her nose and let out a sigh, "Today's going to be a good day." She nodded, "I hope, anyways." She stood up, gently placing her guitar back in its case and closed it up. She walked out of her room and down to the kitchen hoping that food was already made, and she was right. Everyone was sitting down, food just ready in front of them. Abby took her seat, still unable to stop smiling.

"Well, good morning." Yusuke said, smiling at her, "What's got you so cheery?"

"It's my birthday today." She shrugged with a smile, "Always seems to put me in a good mood." She said before starting to eat.

"Well in that case… happy birthday!" Kurama smiled. The others, aside from Hiei of course, said their 'happy birthday's to her as well.

"Thank you, guys." She said, blushing slightly. She finished up her breakfast and put her dishes in the sink.

"I didn't know you played the guitar, Abigail." Yukina smiled.

"Oh. Sorry if I woke you guys up this morning with that." Abby said, rubbing the back of her head gently and swishing her tail back and forth.

"No not at all." Kurama smiled, "We were all awake already."

"Speak for yourself." Kuwabara grumbled. Abby laughed loudly,

"Oh, well if it was just you then there's no need to apologize." She smiled widely.

"Hey!!" Kuwabara protested.

"Well, Abby. What do you want to do today?" Botan asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just no training would be nice." She giggled. Botan and Yukina looked at each other and smiled.

"We'll take you out for a bit!" Botan jumped out of her chair in excitement.

"Out…?" Abby asked.

"Yes." Yukina nodded, "It'll be fun." She smiled sweetly.

"Well… I guess." Abby said hesitantly with a shrug. Botan and Yukina grabbed her and hurried out of the temple, giggling. The boys sat in the silent kitchen now, very confused.

* * *

A few hours out in the town and Abby, Botan and Yukina were all dressed up in oriental dresses and a soft touch of make-up. Nothing real excessive. Botan was wearing a pink and white dress, Yukina wore teal and white, and Abby wore dark blue and white. People in the town just believed Abby's ears and tail to be fake accessories. The girls made their way up the stone steps- that no longer seemed so horrifying to Abby anymore- and walked into the temple.

"So what all do you play?" Botan asked out of the blue.

"Hm…?" Abby turned and looked up at the bubbly girl, "Besides guitar?" she asked and received a nod, "I also play bass and piano. I was dead set on getting into a band when I was back at home." She said, and suddenly her insides tightened. She hadn't even thought of that place in at least a month. She quickly shook the thought off, not wanting _that_ of all things to bring her down on her birthday.

"Piano, huh?" Yukina asked, looking over at Botan with a smile.

"Yeah. I love the sound of it. Nearly as beautiful as an acoustic." She smiled.

"Well, hey. How about you go show off for a bit, while Yukina and I go and shop for presents?" Botan smiled.

"Presents? Oh, there's no need for that. I think you two have spent enough on me today." She said, blushing madly.

"Oh, don't be silly." Botan giggled, "Be back in a few!" she smiled and the two ran out the door.

"Grand…" she sighed heavily, "I don't want to be spoiled." She frowned. She quickly found her way to her room, a bag full of her clothes she was previously wearing, and more make-up the girls had bought her tight in her hand. Thankfully, no one saw her on her way to her room. She shut the door and let out a strong sigh of relief before smiling widely. "Happy birthday to me, I guess." She giggled. She tossed the bag on to her bed and went into her bathroom to look herself over, "Not too much, surprisingly enough." She smiled at her reflection before walking back out.

Abby walked on to her balcony again, still having not closed her windows. She looked along the land, unable to stop smiling, "This is one of the best birthdays by far."

"Still several hours to go." Hiei rough voice sent shivers down her spine. This time she didn't jump or shriek to his sudden appearance by her side.

"I know… but it's already better." She looked at him and smiled, even though he was just staring ahead, "Thanks for the rose." She said, getting him to look over at her and nod, "How'd you know it was my birthday?" she questioned. This made him smirk and look ahead again,

"Hn. Lucky guess." He said coldly.

"Whatever." She muttered, sticking her tongue out at him for a second. Today felt so unreal to her. No training, no troubles, not too terrible of memories… she loved it. She looked out to the trees that her and Hiei use to train in.

"You… look nice." Hiei forced out. His few words caused her to smile again and blush a little. Being nice wasn't exactly his forte, but it was true- the dress definitely defined her curves. Somehow it got Hiei to want her even more, thus more reason to hold back. He wasn't used to this at all.

"Thanks." She said softly, more so then usual. Hiei felt a soft growl escape through his lips and he couldn't help but pin her again the nearest wall and kiss her roughly. Abby kissed him back just as rough before grabbing a chunk of his hair to pull his head away. Hiei was confused for a small moment until he felt her teeth cling onto his neck hard. These actions only caused him to growl again and bite her back, trying hard not to sink his fangs in. Abby let go of his neck to let out a soft moan and barely mutter, "Harder…"

"No." Hiei said roughly, pulling back a little to look hard into her eyes. This scared her a little, _-How did I make him angry?- _she thought. "Later…" he managed to let out before vanishing.

"I absolutely hate that." She sighed, "Get a girl all excited and wet, then disappear…" she muttered and walked back into her room, "Though I do suppose it's okay… it _is_ only two." She shrugged, and then felt her stomach growl loudly.

* * *

After Abby had gotten some lunch she ended up finding Kurama and chatting with him for a while. He was hiding something and she new it. Sometimes she really hated surprises, but he said it'd make her night so… she hoped it wasn't too much. Eventually she had talked with everyone a little bit. She never realized how little she knew everyone. They were all set on training her and trying to find a way to fend off Neo that she never really got to know them for _them_. A couple hours later and Botan and Yukina finally got back, but they had Yusuke take her into her room for a while. This is when she got her chance to get to know him a little better.

She had no idea that this kid had been dead before. None the less that he had gone through so much shit with his childhood and his current life. She and Yusuke had always gotten along so well, but still… she never really knew him. Yet he knew her before he even met her. This was all kind of depressing.

"Yusuke! Abigail! We're ready!!" Botan's voice carried down the hall. The two stood and walked casually out of her room. Abby stopped in her steps, making Yusuke stop right behind her, confused. She turned around quickly and gave him a big hug, surprising him. He smiled slightly and hugged her back,

"What was _that_ for?" he asked, laughing a bit until he saw her watery eyes, "Abb…" he frowned.

"In a sense… I hope this adventure never ends." She said. She smiled up at him, before turning back around and walking into the room everyone was in- even Hiei.

The room was decorated in blue and white ribbons and balloons. On the table sat a raspberry swirl cheesecake. This cake she had mentioned to Botan and Yukina earlier that day, saying that every year she always got one no matter how terrible her step-father tried to make her day. Finally, past everyone she saw what took Botan and Yukina so long to get back. There stood a beautifully new and polished large piano. Abby's cheeks turned a bright red and she quickly ran over to Yukina and Botan, giving them a large hug, "Thank you guys so much!" she exclaimed.

"Well you mentioned that you play piano, so we thought we'd get you one." Yukina smiled softly. Abby made her way to the piano and traced her fingers along the soft polished wood.

"Must have cost you a fortune…" she muttered.

"Don't worry about that." Genkai spoke roughly, looking at Botan with a small glare. The girl had 'borrowed' some money from the old woman, but promised to pay her back. Botan smiled sheepishly at Genkai.

"Go on. Play something!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Well, I don't know…" she blushed.

"They did spend quite a lot on it, I think you should." Kurama said softly with a smile. Abby rubbed the back of her head and took a seat in front of the beauty. She placed her fingers upon the piano before she started to play 'Tonight, Tonight' by Smashing Pumpkins. [I know it's not all piano in the song, but she makes it that way. =P]

"_Time is never time at all  
You can never ever leave without leaving a piece of youth  
And our lives are forever changed  
We will never be the same  
The more you change the less you feel  
Believe, believe in me, believe  
That life can change, that you're not stuck in vain  
We're not the same, we're different tonight  
Tonight, so bright  
Tonight  
_

_And you know you're never sure  
But you're sure you could be right  
If you held yourself up to the light  
And the embers never fade in your city by the lake  
The place where you were born  
Believe, believe in me, believe  
In the resolute urgency of now  
And if you believe there's not a chance tonight  
Tonight, so bright  
Tonight  
_

_We'll crucify the insincere tonight  
We'll make things right, we'll feel it all tonight  
We'll find a way to offer up the night tonight  
The indescribable moments of your life tonight  
The impossible is possible tonight  
Believe in me as I believe in you, tonight"_

As the friends clapped Abby started up one more song, just out of habit. This time she decided to play 'Modern Moonlight' by the Dresden Dolls.

"_Presenting modern moonlight just as advertised  
Coke and Pepsi finally found a compromise  
How can they complain that we're all fucked up kids  
When they keep on changing who our mother is?_

Like it all you want it's fruitless  
Night is in the way of progress

Retinas are bleeding for the enterprise  
Surgically wired into paradise  
Yesterday I dropped in at the MKB  
Everyone was messaging like it was going out of style  
(it was just the cynic in me)  
God, I love communicating!  
I just hate the shit we're missing...

Everybody join in the magnificence  
Yes! Everything is absolutely making sense:  
Every time you turn around your soul gets sold  
To the highest bidder  
Then they turn around and merger and they merger  
And the merger and they murder and they murder  
The one who murders most will take it all...

Fight it all you want it's useless  
Night is in the way of progress

We're gonna take your cities one by one  
Catch your cables cut your cords and spoil all your fun  
We're gonna make your life a living hell  
Cause stripped of your equipment you'll be forced to face yourself...

Wire cutters of the world  
You know what to use it for  
Spread the word to all the tightrope walker boys and girls  
Brace yourself for miracles  
You're in for a nasty shock  
When the war is over  
You can read the paper"

Abby let out a sigh as she sat down. She had stood up near the beginning of the song out of excitement. She turned around on the chair and grinned at the others finishing their clapping, "That good enough?" she giggled, slightly out of breath.

"Oh, Abby, that was amazing!" Botan exclaimed and ran over to her to pounce her.

"Um… thank you…?" she laughed with a sweat drop, "Shall we cut into the cake now?" she asked.

Abby cut up the cheesecake evenly and dished it out for everyone, serving herself last. At this point, Hiei had disappeared. _–Well at least he stayed for the songs.- _Abby thought with a smile. Once she finished up her slice she put her plate in the sink before walking out of the kitchen. As she walked down the hallway she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around slowly to see Kurama's deep green eyes staring into her own, with a gentle smile on his lips, "Yes?" she asked, smiling back.

"Come with me?" he asked. Abby nodded and followed him as he walked out of the temple. The quiet, darkened outdoors made Abby smile even more.

"It's a beautiful night." She said softly, "So what's going on? I knew you were keeping something from me earlier." She giggled.

"Someone has a surprise for you." He said.

"More surprises? I nearly _died_ seeing that piano in there." She laughed. Kurama chuckled,

"Yes. Well this is less expensive, and more… well you'll have to see." He smiled as he led her into the trees.

"We aren't training tonight are we?" she whined, making Kurama laugh,

"No, no… though you should head in to where you would go if you _were_ to be doing such a thing." He nodded before turning and walking away.

"Wait… Kurama!" he voice didn't stop him and he soon disappeared from her sight. She let out a sigh, and did as she was told, being very careful not to trip and fall. _That_ wouldn't be a good way to walk into a surprise, covered in dirt and leaves and such.

As she entered the clearing she saw Hiei sitting by a fire on a large blanket, poking at some meat cooking on a metal pan over the fire. The way the light of the fire danced on his face made Abby feel like she wasn't even there- like she was watching him from a distance. Hiei looked up at her and smirked,

"Going to take a seat?" he asked in his rough voice. Abby nodded slowly and walked over to sit next to him. Hiei wasn't dressed completely in his normal clothes. The pants, yes… but instead of his cloak he wore a lose black muscle shirt.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing at what he was now flipping over and making sizzle.

"Wagyu beef…" he said plainly. He took a pair of chop sticks and grabbed a small piece of it that was obviously done. He blew it off a little before pointing the chopstick near her mouth. Abby smiled slightly and took the bite. She chewed it for a while, soaking in the flavor of the meat then swallowed with a smile.

"Delicious." She nodded.

"Hn." Hiei smirked a little again as he flipped the pieces of meat on last time, "I should hope."

"This really doesn't seem like your kind of thing. Food, fire, blanket, romantic kind of thing. Even if it _is_ my birthday…" Abby noted.

"Kurama's idea." He stated plainly, not looking at her but instead staring into the fire. She examined his expressionless face for a short moment before speaking again,

"Well in any case, I do like it." This time she looked away and into the fire.

Hiei glanced at her from the corner of his eye before putting the pieces of meat on a near by plate. He took the pan off of the fire to hang it on a small branch by the hook on the handle. He handed her a pair of chopsticks and actually turned to face her. He took his own pair of utensils to take a piece of meat and shove it into his mouth. Abby watched him for a second before doing the same. They ate the few pieces of meat in silence.

"Hiei… do you have anything to drink by chance?" she asked, blushing a little. Hiei chuckled quietly and turned his body around for a second before turning back around with a bottle of sake in one hand and two dishes in the other. He set the dishes on the empty plate and filled both glasses. "Kurama's idea again?" she giggled.

"Don't give that fox _all_ the credit." He said coldly but with a small smirk.

"Oh. Sorry." She laughed nervously. They each picked up their glass and took a sip. Abby couldn't help but lick her lips to the delightful taste. After another glass or two in quiet Abigail decided to break the silence. "Why do you keep running away?" she asked. Hiei looked up from his cup and raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, last time I understand… but you keep running off without a word." She couldn't help but tell him what she said to herself earlier, "I mean… get a girl all excited and wet, then disappear like that." As she spoke she played with a loose string on the blanket. She looked up at Hiei and actually saw him _blushing_. She couldn't help but smile at this.

She leaned forward into him, careful of their cups, and kissed him gently. For once he didn't kiss her roughly, but just as tender. As she was about to pull away, he softly cupped the back of her neck and had her lean in for another gentle kiss. She felt her face turn a light shade of red as she pulled away to look into his red eyes.

"I'm…" Hiei spoke quietly, unsure what to tell her. He swallowed hard and clenched his teeth for a moment, "Not used to this…" he finally said.

"Not used to what?" she asked curiously, "Liking a girl?" she inquired. Hiei looked to the side, a hint of blush still on his soft cheeks. "Wow. Really? Well you're pretty damn good at it. Aside form the running away thing." She said chucking quietly, trying to relieve the tension. She moved the plate and cups off to the side before scooting in closer to him, causing him to look at her. She looked into his eyes and took a deep breath, waiting for him to say something. He looked away from her eyes to examine her carefully before looking back into the crystal blue orbs of hers. Again the growl came from deep in his chest and he moved quickly, pinning her to the ground, making sure his grip on her wrists weren't too tight. He leaned down slowly to the side of her face,

"Is outside fine this time?" he purred in her ear. She closed her eyes and smiled,

"Of course. There's actually a blanket out here." She giggled and turned her head to the side to kiss him. He kissed back, a bit rougher this time and let go of her wrists to slip his hands behind her. As she opened her mouth for him she felt him slowly unzip her dress. Before she'd let him slip it off of her shoulders, she pushed him away slightly to pull off his shirt and reveal those muscles she was never able to keep her eyes off of from the very start. He smirked at her expression and quickly relieved her of her tight dress. All that remained was the black thong underneath. He leaned in again to press his lips against her and eventually fight her tongue with his. She felt his hands begin to explore her body, thus exploring his in return. She unclipped all of his belts before succeeding in getting them off from around his waist. In a quick movement from him, his pants were completely off along with his boots without having to ever part his lips from hers. Abby pulled back from him after a while to catch her breath and try to relieve some of the heat being produced from his body.

"Can't help it." He purred again into her ear, "What would you expect from a fire apparition?" She could tell by the tone in his voice that he was smirking.

"Yes…" she said quietly, "But I don't think the fire right there is exactly helping." She stated. He chuckled a bit before making a swift movement with his hand to put out the fire. "Much better." She smiled before slipping the last piece of clothing she had on, off. She moved quickly without him noticing at first, to pin him down so she was on top. She leaned in quickly to bite onto his neck roughly.

"Abigail…" he growled, "I'd be careful with that if I were you."

"Why?" she asked after she let go of his neck.

"I ran off earlier because…" he swallowed, again unsure how to say anything, "I would have marked you right then and there." He stated before kissing her collar bone gently. She sat up and looked down at him,

"Marked me?" she questioned. Hiei watched her for a moment before sitting up to where her breasts barely touched his chest. The feeling of his warm skin on her nipples made them even harder. He opened his mouth slightly to show her one of his fangs, pointing at it with his tongue.

"Marked you… as my mate." He said slowly.

"_That's_ why you wouldn't bite me harder…" she muttered, "So… you don't want me… in that way?" she asked, looking away. He gently grabbed her chin and turned her head to look at him again,

"Do you really believe I'd be doing all this is if I didn't?" he smirked slightly, causing her to smile. He leaned in to her to brush his lips against her gently for a small moment, "That is… if you want." He purred, his eyes now closed as he gently kissed her along her neck.

"Will it… hurt?" she asked quietly.

"Not if it's done at the right time…" he said, continuing with the purr in his voice.

"And that time would be…?" she asked.

"Do you really want to?" he asked not looking up at her, but instead resting his sweat-spotted forehead on her collar bone, "I could wait…" his last few words had traces of disappointment in them.

"No…" she said softly, nuzzling her forehead into his hair, "Tonight… is a very good night." She kissed the top of his head before speaking again, "Will you let me know before you do it?" she asked. He shook his head,

"You'd be expecting pain. Maybe if I don't you won't even notice." He lifted his head to kiss her neck again, "Alright?" She nodded with a smile,

"Alright." She said. She felt him cup under her breast and move his head further down to latch onto her nipple with his lips and began to softly suck on it, causing her to moan. He pulled back and flipped her over so he was on top yet again. He slid his hand down to make sure she was wet enough before putting a hand on each of her hips. He moved himself down a bit more before gently pushing himself inside of her, causing them both to let out a moan. She wrapped her legs around his waist, making him go in deeper. This caused him to let out a little bit louder of a moan. He quickly picked up the pace, wanting to hear her scream like she couldn't when they were inside. Satisfied with her screams he leaned in, not slowing down his pace at all, and sunk his teeth into her flesh. This only made her scream again in pleasure and dig her nails into his back, making him groan and push in deeper. The taste of her blood was even sweeter from the neck…

* * *

Hiei lay on his back with his pants back on and his arms wrapped around Abby who was laying her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat fast. She was still just as naked as before and curled up tight to him.

"Hiei…" she spoke softly, causing him to look down at her,

"Hn?" he mumbled, starting to get tired.

"Don't leave me tonight…" she said, tracing a finger along his chest.

"Wouldn't dream of it…" he muttered. As soon as he spoke those words, she was out like a light.

* * *

The only thing that woke up Abby that morning was the brilliant sunlight on her face. She opened her eyes barely, and noticed that she was in her bedroom, under her blankets. _–But… he said…-_ she frowned hard and turned to lay on her other side, both in frustration and to get her eyes away form the light shining in her face. To her surprise, once she turned she saw Hiei seemingly dead asleep next to her. She smiled, slightly embarrassed at her own thought, and curled up to him having him have his arm around her. As careful as she was to not wake him, she failed.

"_**Ohayou**_…" he mumbled and opened one eye to look down at her.

"Morning." She replied, remembering some of her Japanese class again, "Sorry if I woke you." She smiled. He shook his head in confusion and reached over to her nightstand to put on a silver bracelet,

"What?" he asked.

"Oh. I said 'Morning. Sorry if I woke you.'" She smiled.

"Hn." He shook his head before kissing the top of her head.

"So…" she hesitated, "What happened to marking me?" she asked. Hiei couldn't help but laugh a little,

"I told you… you wouldn't feel it if I did it right, _**onna**_." He smirked.

"What?" she frowned, trying hard to remember. He nodded and traced a finger along the left side of her neck. There were four small puncture wounds, still a bit sore to the touch.

"Made you all the more excited." He purred.

"Crazy…" she muttered. She was amazed at how much he was actually talking this morning and last night. Not only that but he actually stuck to his word and didn't leave her this morning or last night. "Wait a minute… when did we get up here? I'm sure I wasn't _that_ drunk." She frowned up at him. He shook his head,

"You were shaking around 2 this morning and making _me_ cold." He said.

"Oh…" she kissed his chest gently and decided to tease him a little. She moved her tail up to his crotch and rubbed him through his pants. He growled deeply and ran his claws gently across her back,

"Wanting more already?" he asked roughly.

"I might be a little sore, but yes." She smirked. At this reply he pinned her to the bed and pushed his body against her still naked one.

* * *

Hooray for sex scenes! Haha. Sorry if I got a little carried away, but hey! Long chapter. Hope you enjoyed. I'll try to get another chapter up soon. Not promising anything though, I'm trying to move out of my house. Anyways… review if you please! =D

_**Ohayou-**_ Good Morning.

_**Onna**_- Woman.


	11. Elf!

**Elf!**

-Disclaimers and such in first chapter.

I am Terrible. Terrible. _Terrible_. I forgot to change something in that last chapter. *spaces things out too easily* Abigail sent Jordan away in fear of Neo Shobi laying a finger on him. So Imma update that last chapter. He's still in Japan, just not allowed near the temple. Abigail is very protective of her twin, and doesn't want to take the chance of losing him to an ass like Neo. Also, it explains why Jordan wasn't celebrating his birthday along with Abby. They are really twins, you know. In other words my little brain spaced that out. ^^; Further more, I was getting irritated having to write Jordan's speech in German and explaining every word that came out of his mouth. So if you've already read chapter 10 before I posted this chapter, please do go back and read it again [unless you already know most of that info up there]. Or at least skim through it if you'd like. I'm so sorry, guys.–

About two weeks went by with more training, intense moments with Hiei, and Abby's memory slowly coming back. She had learned that she got close to Neo Shobi in the first place because his mother ruled most of the Makai. During her attempts to get close to his mother, she ended up getting closer to Neo Shobi instead- more so then she ever imagined. She _did_ love him. But as to why they got into a huge fight in the first place was still a huge blank in the woman's mind.

Abigail was now able to control her spirit power. She never formed it into an object such as a sword or gun or bow, but she channeled her energy in her fighting- whether it be with fists or swords- and made it all the more powerful. She had a hard time trying to direct her power away from herself or a close object- i.e. a sword. She had gotten so much stronger in the past couple weeks, that she was even able to battle Yusuke for a decent amount of time. However, most of the time Yusuke still came out on top because he wouldn't go easy on her. The few times that Abby _did_ come out the winner, she felt even stronger- as she should.

As Abby sat on her bed facing her wall, she began to dwell on something that had been on her mind for the last two weeks. Finally deciding to do something about it, she asked to borrow some money from Kurama and went out to the town. It was Sunday: there was no training, and it was a decent day to go out shopping. After looking around for a while Abby walked into a store, grabbed 5 small boxes, paid for them, and walked out quickly. Once she got back to the temple she concealed the bag of mysterious boxes on the way to her room before hiding them under her bed. She then made her way to the kitchen and made herself a pitcher of tea. Taking the tea back to her room, she quickly drank as much of the liquid as she could. After about an hour of reading, she took one of the boxes from the bag and ran into the bathroom.

* * *

"Shit shit shit shit _shit_!" Abby whined as quietly as she could, pacing back in fourth in her bathroom, trying hard not to pull out her hair. She looked at the counter again and the five plastic sticks that lay on it, "Four out of five…" she muttered. Abby placed a cold hand over her mouth and took in a deep breath. _–There's no way I could tell anyone. No way. I'll just have to wait and see how long I can get away with it…-_ she thought. Slowly, tears welded up in her eyes and her legs gave out from under her as her head began to spin. "Who am I kidding? I'm fucking pregnant…" She managed to mumble through the knot in her throat. She knocked the tests into her trash can and sat on her floor for a while until she was able to get a hold of herself. She stood and grabbed the now full bag, tied it, and walked out of her bathroom with it in hand. Quietly, she made her way outside and to the dumpster. She didn't want to take the chance of _anyone_ finding it. [Okay, interjecting here. I don't know if Genkai _has_ a dumpster outside of her temple, but what else would you do with all your trash? Jeeze.]

Once she got back in her room, she laid down in her bed looking at the ceiling in silence. Ideas to get rid of the child crossed her mind numerous times, but anytime she had a full plan, tears would stream down her cheeks. Sure, she had thought of killing Neo Shobi countless times and maybe even her twin brother every now and then. But killing something that had no say in it and had done nothing to her at _all_ was not only heartless but _impossible_ to do. The other impossible task was telling the man that was involved in this happening. Sure, she had strong feelings for Hiei but she also knew that he wasn't exactly the _nicest_ of people on this planet. She had no idea how he would react to her being pregnant. And on top of that… what if _he_ wanted her to get rid of it? To… kill it? At that thought more tears streamed down her face and she curled up on her side, holding her lower stomach.

"Well well… you finally did it, child!"

Abby sat up quickly and looked over at her door and the man leaning against it. It was none other than…

"Neo Shobi…" she hissed, glaring him down.

"You know… I must say that those ears and tail of yours are treating you quite nicely! I don't think white is really your color though. Blonde always looked the best." He smirked, showing a long white fang. Abigail stood up off her bed, fists clenched tight,

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Still haven't noticed those things?" he pointed at the top of her head, "I thought they'd be quite obvious." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Not _that,_ you sick bastard!" she growled.

"My, my. Feisty are we? Well then… what are _you_ talking about?" he smirked again, showing that fang.

"What the fuck have I 'finally' done?" the tone in her voice became harsh, and sounded more like the Abigail in her dreams.

"Mmm… always loved that true demon in you, babe." He winked, before standing up straight and walking over to her. He placed a hand on her lower stomach and smiled down at her. As dearly as she wanted to smack his hand away, she knew she'd receive a much harder hit back. "Should I be the first to congratulate you?" he asked.

"None necessary." She sneered.

"Oh? Don't tell me you're planning on getting rid of it. Because I can't have _that_, now can I?" his voice deepened as he spoke those words, "See… I need you to have that kid. And if you disobey me I will have you suffer more then you can even imagine, darling."

"Quit calling me such names. I'm no longer yours." She swallowed hard before grabbing his wrist and moving it away from her stomach, "I'm _his_ now. And I _am_ going to have this child. However, you will be no where _near_ me when that happens." She glared hard into his now angry blue eyes. He twisted his arm around to where he was grabbing her wrist now, and grabbed the other one along with it. He pinned her to the bed violently, his white hair brushing by her cheeks,

"You are _still_ mine. And I _will_ be there when that child comes into this twisted fucked up world. And you will _not _try to be so violent again, do you understand? You do as I say and you, your child, and that bastard will live. Got it?" the smell of blood filled her nostrils as he smirked one last time, showing the same fang. Somehow Abigail was able to get her right fist out of his grip and punch him hard in his cheek. She vividly saw that annoying fang fly across the room before completely slipping out from under him.

"I am _not_ yours. And you will not trap me so easily again, _got it_?" she asked, mocking him, "If you prize your face, I suggest you leave now." she glared at him as he turned to face her, rubbing his face slightly. He was _laughing_.

"Wow, Abigail Beck. You have gotten _much_ stronger. Not only that my love, but your true form is coming back. Your voice, your actions, your threats… my god, you even stopped time there for a split second. But of course you used to be much much better at that." He shook his head, a smile on his lips, "Let's see where you're at two and a half months from now." He turned on his heel and walked towards her balcony window. As she started to run after him, he disappeared. Abby fell to her knees with tears in her eyes,

"Fuck you Neo Shobi!!! I'll fucking _kill_ you!!!" she slammed a fist into the ground before moving to where she sat on her butt with her knees up to her chest and her forehead on her knees.

"Abigail! Abigail are you okay?!" Kurama yelled as he ran into her room, after him a couple of the others followed. He looked over at her curled up form in front of the windows and slowly made his way over. He knelt down by her side and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She slowly shook her head back and fourth before looking up at him with watery eyes.

"Why is he after me?" she sniffed, "Wasn't my fucking heart enough for him? Wasn't it?!" she stared hard into those green eyes of his, "I'm tired of playing his fucking games. I'm sick and _fucking_ tired of it!" Kurama looked back into her cold blue eyes, his expression covered in shock.

"Abigail… what did he do?" Botan asked softly. The girl merely shook her head back and fourth again, looking away from Kurama.

"Abb. Listen. We're going to kick his ass, there's no need to worry so much." Yusuke said, pointing a thumb at himself with that cocky smile on his face. Abigail slowly stood and turned to face Yusuke, her eyes filled with anger and hatred. Yusuke's face slowly turned to worried rather then cocky.

"You can 'kick his ass' if you please. But I'm going to fucking _kill_ him. Alright? His head is going to rest at the foot of my bed by the time all of this is over." She hissed before walking past him, Botan and Kuwabara. Kurama watched her walk away in confusion. She certainly wasn't acting like the Abigail they first met.

* * *

Abby made her way outside with a pounding headache. Something was wrong, and she could feel it. As she tormented herself trying to figure out what was going on, out of habit she walked to the usual place her and Hiei trained. She put her hands on the sides of her head and closed her eyes tight as her headache came on stronger, beginning to feel more like a migraine. She couldn't help but let out a loud yell as the pain got even worse. She fell to the ground and put her head in between her knees, trying to relieve some of the throbbing. _–What the fuck is happening to me?!-_ She thought before letting out another yell.

-_Time's_ _running up. You're returning to yourself. Try not to fight it too much_.- a deep, raspy, male voice entered her head.

-_What's going on?!-_

-_I already told you_.- the voice chimed again

After another scream the pain finally subsided and Abigail rose to her feet, looking at her hands with wide eyes, "I'm… back." She whispered to herself. She slowly began to smile as she felt the top her head and her hair. Her ears were now gone and her hair was back to the way it used to be. Her platinum blonde bangs lined the sides of her face delicately and the back stayed as short as it was before. Her tail, of course, was now gone as well. "Well, honestly, I can't believe it." She muttered. Her eyes snapped open wider, "Genkai! Got to talk to Genkai!" she turned and ran off quickly towards the temple.

* * *

"Genkai?! Genkai!" Abigail yelled through the halls.

"No need to shout, kid. I'm right here." The old woman's voice came clearly. Abby turned around and looked at Genkai, who was rubbing at her ear with her eyes closed. Once she opened them, they widened in shock. "What… happened?" she asked, trying to sound calm.

"I'm baaaack." She smiled, revealing a fang. Genkai blinked a few times, before returning to her normal expression.

"I mean _how_ did this happen, smart ass?" she snapped, and walked into the room they were by, Abby following her.

"Long story short, my time ran up." She stated, "But you being Genkai, I guess that's not good enough for you." She smiled.

"You're certainly smarter." She sighed as she sat down on a pillow. Abby chuckled quietly and sat on the pillow across from her,

"The amnesia thing… I did that to myself." She started, "Once I got back on my feet and wasn't able to find that dirty bastard, I decided I should go into some sort of hiding. Mainly hiding from myself." She closed her eyes, "I disguised myself and my brother as average teenage twins. However, I went too far with _his_ mind…" she muttered. She quickly shook the thought off and continued, "The family I was with took us in and raised us as their own. Well, in a sense. I had enough amnesia pills to last me a year- when I should have graduated from high school.

"I'm actually surprised you knew what they were. I was sure my 'heart condition' story was good enough. Even though you knew parts of my true story, I figured someone like you would at least think they were placebos or something. But that's what I get for underestimating people." Genkai smirked at this, "Anyways… I figured that once I got my memory back, Jordan would be back to normal as well, and I could continue my hunt for Neo Shobi. After 50 years, he _had_ to have thought I was gone for good.

"But I didn't think about the crystal." As she spoke these words Genkai raised an eyebrow,

"So you remember." It wasn't a question.

"I took it from him once his mother died. It was his inheritance. I knew what he wanted it for… he wanted to take over the human world. Mind you, I wanted to at one point as well. That's why I befriended his mother in the first place. However, after watching the human race for so long in their environment… I guess you could say I actually started to sympathize most of them. They were so brainless… but so are half the demons out there. They lived their life, and we lived ours. Yeah, sure, we ate some of them here and there but what did it matter? They were reproducing like fucking rabbits." She shook her head quickly, getting back to the point, "I took the crystal from him, not wanting him to do such a sudden violent act that would change all three worlds forever. I didn't see any good coming out if it. We'd devour all the humans so quickly that eventually we'd run out of food, and only the ones that _didn't_ feast on human flesh would continue to live. Eventually, we'd all die off. I believed that controlling our own world was difficult enough. Why try more?

"He found me rather quickly once I got a hold of his damn crystal. But I wasn't just going to give it back to him; no matter how much I loved him. I could stand by him with everything he did, but trying to have so much power over everything was just… retarded!" she yelled, punching the ground as gently as she could manage. Still, the wood cracked. "I fought him for as long as I could. I had to try. But he went cheap and… well he tore my heart from my chest.

"My memory stops for a while there. I guess I was actually dead. I woke several hours later in a lot of pain, but I was alive. I looked down at the hole in my chest and saw a red-yellow-orange orb looking object inside. A phoenix had turned itself into my heart, I guessed. With the color, power, feel, and voice of it, it seemed pretty obvious. The phoenix promised to heal me and keep me alive as long as it could, so long as I kept the real crystal away from Neo Shobi. Oh… that's what I forgot to mention… I wore a fake one around my neck as him and I fought. I guess he finally figured it out, as the human world never came into his hands." She took in a deep breath and let Genkai speak. Though it wasn't much,

"Where's the _real_ crystal?" she asked curiously, "Maybe that's why it took him so long to track you down again. He was looking for the real one." She looked up to catch Abigail's gaze, "So where is it?" Abigail looked at her for a moment and sighed. She held a hand over her lower stomach and closed her eyes,

"I placed it in my uterus, with my spirit energy of course. I decided to keep it there until I bore a child. Then, it would be imbedded inside of it. Thus I will have kept my promise to the phoenix and it can let me die, and continue to live its long life, no longer having to be stuck in me and draining its energy to keep me going." Abby opened her eyes but continued to look down. It was silent for a long time; the only sound was the _**shishi odoshi**_ outside.

"So… Neo Shobi wants you to be with a child so he can get that crystal." Genkai finally spoke. Abby nodded slowly,

"That's what I would assume. And… he'll be coming to get that in a few months." Genkai's head snapped up, her eyes stern. Abigail didn't even bother to look up into them, "It _would_ be 8 months, but with this child being both demon, and embedded with a powerful crystal… its growth will be rather fast."

"You can't be allowing this to happen." Genkai said coldly, "You can't give up this easily."

"I'm not. He won't lay a hand on my child, trust me. He'll be dead before he gets to even _look_ at it." She growled, "Pregnant or not, I am going to kill that man. My child will live its life knowing not what it holds. I may not be around to raise it, but I have enough faith and confidence that Hiei will, or will at least find somewhere safe for it." Abigail sighed; -_He wouldn't dare do to our child, what his mothers' race did to him…-_ she thought. "Perhaps it'll live a normal life, aside from the rapid growing of course." Genkai looked at her, not sure what to make of all of this,

"Well if you've already made up your mind, I guess there's nothing better to do then to let you go about your plans." She said as serenely as she could. Abby half bowed in her current sitting position,

"Thank you, Mater Genkai, for your hospitality and devotion. It won't go unrecognized." She stood slowly and went to leave the room, but turned at the doorway, "I'll be out of your hair in a couple months. Please… don't mention this to anyone. I'll bring it up to the others when the time is right." She stated, and left the room.

* * *

Abby sat in her room that evening, messing with the fang she had knocked right out of Neo Shobi's mouth. She reached into her bedside table and pulled out a long strip of black cloth among a few other small things. After about twenty minutes, she had made herself a choker with the fang dangling off of it. She put it on with big smile.

"You're just going to let yourself die that easily?" Hiei's cold voice came from in front of her. She looked up and saw him sitting cross-legged on her bed in front of her about a foot away. Her expression saddened quickly,

"You heard Genkai and me talking?" she asked, "I thought I sensed you there. I didn't think your hearing had gotten that good over these years, Hiei." She said calmly. He merely glared at her, demanding an answer, "I've had it planned out for nearly forty years now. I can't just back out. And I'm certainly not killing your child if that's even a thought in that mind of yours." Hiei's eyes widened in shock for a mere second before he glowered at her,

"Don't be stupid, onna." He snapped, "Change your deal with the damn bird."

"I can't do that." She stated simply. Hiei looked away from her and to the side, a very _very_ small hint of sadness in his face. "Hiei… please trust me. I have to do this." His direction didn't change, "It's not that I want to leave… you." She muttered, looking down into her lap. At least now he looked at her from the corner of his eye, before speaking again,

"Then don't." he said simply. She got his full attention when tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"I can try but… this bird can't last forever either, Hiei. I'm sure you saw him when Genkai extracted him from my body; his body is withering away… _he_ doesn't even know how long he has." She sniffed and quickly wiped her tears from her cheeks, "I'm sorry I was blinded by my ambitions, Hiei. I knew you were there… I knew that there was more… I…" she stopped speaking as he let out a disbelieving 'hn'. Before Hiei knew it she had her arms wrapped around him and her face buried in his chest. She was… sobbing. Hiei blinked a few times, both in shock and confusion. Slowly he placed his hands- which somehow managed to be raised into the air as she latched herself to him- on her. One hand rested on her back and the other on the back of her head, his fingers laced in her hair.

"Your hormones are going mad…" he said simply.

"Shut up and hold me." Her muffled voice came from his cloak. In spite of his usual self, he lifted her off of him and lay her down on her bed correctly and straight before moving to lay by her, putting in arm behind her and holding her securely. He let her rest her head on his chest, and slowly slid a hand down to her stomach,

"Don't curl up like that anymore… you'll hurt the damn thing." He said quietly into her ear. She let out a small chuckle, before drifting into sleep.

* * *

_**Shishi odoshi**_- literally means "deer scarer" in Japanese, apparently. It's that bamboo water fountain that sits outside to scare away animals like scarecrows and deer that could damage the garden or whatnot. I think they sound pretty. And I'm pretty sure Genkai has one, though I couldn't tell you for sure.

Okay. So I hope Abigail and Neo Shobi's past makes a little bit more sense now. Long speech, I know. I had to write it. Haha.

In my eyes, demons grow faster then humans. Kind of makes sense in my head. And with that fact and the power of the crystal, the baby should come along when a human would only be 3-4 months along in their pregnancy.

Yes, prego-ness causes crazy hormone shit. I would know. I'm going through it myself. And yes, including demons breaking down randomly [in my mind]. Although she does have a lot of reason aside from hormones; she found out she was pregnant, turned back into her normal self, which came with all of her intense memories, and had to admit to her lover that she was pretty much going to kill herself for a bird after she gave birth to their child. Tough day for the poor woman.

And if you didn't catch it, Abigail and Hiei knew each other a long time ago. She was around him when she found out about Neo Shobi's mother. She abandoned Hiei for a shot at power. They weren't lovers or anything then… though she did want him.

Sorry that this chapter was mainly just explaining Abby's past and turning her back into herself, but I figured it was important.

-Blueberry134826


	12. Zwolf!

**Zwölf!**

-Disclaimers and such in first chapter. Yadda, yadda.-

_On Monday…_

"You ready?" Kuwabara asked, taking a stance that looked ridiculous for his tall, lanky body.

"Yeah, yeah." She sighed. As the two of them fought, he decided to bring something up,

"What happened to your ears and stuff anyway?" he asked.

"They left when I came back." she smiled, dodging a blow to the stomach and kicking him hard in the knee.

"Ow!" he yelped, before having to block a punch to the face, "What do you mean 'came back'?"

"I'm me again. No amnesia or what-the-fuck-ever. Good ol' memory's back for the most part." She smirked. Slowly that smirk faded as an unpleasant feeling hit the pit of her stomach. The feeling wasn't a fist or foot, as Kuwabara stood confused at her past couple sentences. Soon, Abby found herself running to the nearest tree and letting most of her breakfast come back up in reverse.

"Hey… you-you okay there?" he asked, eyes wide. Abby shook her head back and fourth,

"Nuh-uh. Get me Kurama will you?" she asked. She figured asking for Hiei would be a pointless argument. She could see it now… _'Why that shrimp?' 'Because I need him.' 'He's not going to help' 'Shut up'_, and so-on. Kuwabara nodded and quickly ran off to find the red-head, shouting his name unnecessarily. As Abby stared into her vomit she felt seconds coming, and soon faced those.

"What's wrong?" Kurama's voice entered through her ears.

"Sick. Need clear soda… and salt-crackers." She groaned.

"You need to be brought inside first…" he said softly and picked her up carefully.

Soon Abby felt the familiar comfort of her bed on her side. She opened her eyes, having not noticed that she had closed them earlier. Kurama was knelt at her bedside,

"Abigail, what's wrong? You don't have much of a fever, so you can't be that sick…" he said, brushing his hand across her forehead and down across her cheek.

"Are you the only one in here?" she asked, not having the effort to look behind her. Kurama glanced over her shoulder before nodding slowly and looking sternly into her eyes. "Morning sickness…" she muttered and closed her eyes. Kurama blinked a few times, finding this hard to believe.

"Does… Hiei know?" he asked slowly. Abby merely nodded and mumbled a 'mhm'. "Wow… that's… quite the news."

"Kurama?" she asked, opening her eyes to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Could you get me that clear soda and salt crackers now?" she murmured.

"Oh, yes! Of course." He nodded and stood from the side of her bed to hurry to the kitchen. Abby sighed,

"I was hoping that I wouldn't get this part of the shit…" she muttered to herself. She slowly sat up at she heard footsteps nearing her door.

"What happened to you?" Kurama asked as he handed her what she asked for. Abby set the packet of crackers in her lap and opened the soda, "I mean… you're your demon self again."

"My amnesia trick ran off." She stated and then took a sip of the refreshing liquid, "I've got my memory back and everything." She half-smiled.

"I see." Kurama nodded and took a seat on her bed, "Is that why Neo Shobi was here yesterday?" he asked, "About the child, I mean."

"I would guess so." She opened the packet of crackers, "And… he'll be back in a couple months." At this, Kurama's eyes broadened,

"You seem too calm about that…" he stated, frowning, "What have you got up your sleeve?" he inquired. Abby ate a cracker, then smiled at him,

"I'm going to kill him." She said simply. Before Kurama could say anything more, she continued. Her face was serious now, "Listen Kurama… I need you to do something for me…" He nodded at this, "… I'm going to let Neo Shobi take me away. I'll go without a fight. The morning after, when everyone should notice I'm gone, you and the boys are to find a way to the demon world. I know where Neo Shobi lives, and I'm only going to tell _you_, okay?" she asked. She closed her eyes for a moment, making sure Hiei wasn't around, before telling him.

"I'll be sure to find a way." Kurama nodded, "But why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"Alright… imagine if I told Hiei." He shuddered at the thought of it, "He'd keep a close eye on me, and then once Neo Shobi came he'd try to kill him or do something rash without thinking. I can't have that. He can't kill him on his own. _I_ can't even do it, it's been proven before. I need you guys to come and help me kick his ass, okay? You, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. That's it. I can't have any one else there. I can't risk any more people." She sighed heavily and looked up into Kurama's eyes.

"You sure you want to go through with this?" he asked, worried. She nodded slowly,

"Yes. I have to. There's no other choice." She shrugged, "I need this to be over, my child to be safe, and Neo Shobi to be dead. But are you willing to do this for me?" she asked. Kurama nodded,

"Of course." He said kindly. She set her soda and crackers on the table beside her bed before scooting over and hugging Kurama tightly,

"Thank you." She said quietly. Gladly, he hugged her back just as tight.

* * *

A month and a half passed and Abigail was walking around, looking like she was 6 months pregnant. Her training ceased, and her full concentration was on her and Hiei's child inside of her. Everyone knew now- both about her being pregnant with Hiei's child, and that she was back to her demon self- and most everyone took it quite well. Kuwabara was the worst.

"_You're pregnant with Hiei's kid?!" Kuwabara exclaimed. Abby was happy she had already told everyone else at this point._

"_Yes. Do you have to scream it so half the town hears you?" she snapped._

"_That kid's going to eat you from the inside out!" as soon as he got that sentence out he was down on the floor, knocked out._

"_Don't fuck with the pregnant bitch!" she yelled at his unconscious body before storming off to her room._

Abigail giggled to herself as that memory replayed itself in her head. Her stomach growled loudly as she walked around outside with Hiei. He looked over at her with an eyebrow raised,

"You just ate." He said as calmly as his demon self would let him. Abby frowned and stopped walking to look down at her stomach,

"I'm not hungry for human food." She said, and looked over at him with the same frown. Hiei blinked a few times in disbelief, "I need… human, Hiei." She sighed, "I've been craving it sense I was a month along. I don't think she likes my ignoring it." She muttered as she looked at and rubbed her stomach.

"Then don't ignore it." Hiei bit out, "Go eat."

"I was going to tonight." She sighed, looking back over at him from her stomach, "I just don't want you following me." She stated. This statement had Hiei glaring at her,

"It's not safe." He said coldly.

"I don't. Want. You. Seeing it." She sighed, "Please."

"No."

"But-"

"No." Hiei was _not_ changing his mind about this. She sighed in defeat,

"Fine." She folded her arms over her belly and continued walking.

* * *

Once the sun was long gone, Abigail climbed out of her bed as quietly as she could. She made her way through the temple, and outside- she didn't want to chance hurting her kid by jumping from the balcony. She slowly made her way to the town, looking around at who was still out and about. There were a few teenagers, elderly finishing their midnight stroll, and a few demons-disguised as humans. Part of her really didn't want to do this, but she had to do what she had to do. Eventually she followed in foot behind a man in his mid-twenties and waited until most of the street was clear around them. She grabbed his throat from behind tightly, making sure he didn't make a sound, and ducked into a near-by ally.

Her regret was long gone now with the feeling of his life in her hands, and her demon instinct took over. She let go of his throat, letting him take a breath in. Before he could let out a scream she had grabbed the back of his head and threw his face into a wall, flattening it quickly. As brutal as it was, it was quick and painless for the human. She couldn't chance snapping his neck, a scream might still get out or he could have tensed up, not allowing a quick death. Besides, this was more fun in her eyes. She picked him up by his hair, and dragged him further down the ally to eat her midnight snack.

On the roof top, Hiei stood watch over her. His face stayed emotionless at her actions, though he did find it nice seeing her demon self in action again. In a sense he wished there were more around- this was entertaining.

* * *

After she finished, Abby joined Hiei up on the rooftop. Her hands were covered in blood, though her face was mostly clean. She sat down and looked up at Hiei, "Enjoy yourself there?" she smirked.

"Hn." Hiei looked down at her, "You seemed to enjoy it more."

"Can't deny that." She laughed, "It was nice. I haven't been able to act like that in… well, a few years. Feels like forever though." She looked up to the night sky and let out a soft sigh, "Hiei?" she asked, glancing back over to him. Hiei looked down at her with a brow raised. "Help me up?" she asked, reaching her hands towards him. He grabbed a hold of her hands and gently lifted her up. Before she could say anything more, Hiei picked her up and darted back to the temple. Sooner than she knew it, they were in her room again and she was sitting on her bed.

"You should clean yourself up before you get blood stains all over your bed." He said coolly. She nodded and stood slowly to go to her bathroom and clean off her hands and face. After she had done so, she grabbed her black and white kimono off the back of her door that Yusuke had gotten her [or rather that Keiko made Yusuke get her] when she started to get bigger. When she walked back into her room, Hiei was on her bed, shirtless and watching her. She smiled gently at him before making her way over to lie next to him,

"One more month to go…" she said quietly, tracing a finger along his chest. Hiei nodded curtly, looking down at her stomach,

"What about Neo Shobi?" he finally asked. She looked up into his red eyes and smiled,

"Don't worry about him…" she said softly, "Hopefully he thinks this pregnancy won't be as short as it will." She lied easily. _–I hate doing this to him. I can almost tell he knows I'm lying.- _She pushed herself up on one elbow and leaned in to kiss him gently. She looked into his stern ruby eyes as she lifted up a hand to pull at his headband. Hiei fought back the instinct to snatch her wrist and stop what she was doing. Instead, he closed his eyes feeling the soft band move away from its usual resting place. "Open your eyes please… all of them." She spoke just above a whisper.

"You know I'll be able to hear what you're thinking. Everything you could keep from me, I'll know." He spoke just as quietly, his eyes still closed.

"I think it will make this easier." She said, moving to straddle him. She put one hand on each side of his head and looked down at him, ready for whatever came. After a moment Hiei did what she requested and opened all three of his eyes. His normal ones opened quicker then the jagan, and looked deeply into her icy blue eyes, before his third eye opened fully and glowed a bright violet. Abby's expression slowly became worried as he studied her face. Hiei closed his ruby-red eyes while he concentrated more, his brows furrowing.

Her plan was fresh on her mind, though the plan was incomplete and not guaranteed a "happy ending", as human would put it. This bothered him, yes, and Abigail telling Kurama rather then himself, irritated him more. However, he kept calm as best as he could so he could search deeper inside her mind for something. This might take a while… it wasn't fresh on her mind, and it was a while back.

"You actually did have feelings for me then…" he said roughly. Abby quirked her pierced eyebrow, but stayed quiet. Did he not find what she wanted him to? "I did. Try to keep a clear mind, Abby. I'm not done." He snapped. She closed her eyes, trying hard to do what he asked. But the fact that he did call her 'Abby' rather then 'onna' or 'Abigail' did stay in her mind for a moment. Once it was silent for a minute her mind cleared, allowing him to peer further in.

She did love Neo Shobi. He betrayed her. She loved Hiei- not only then, but now- now stronger then ever… and… she was scared. As she should be… she was practically putting her life on a fishing hook and throwing it out to Neo Shobi. She was so frightened of losing her life, Hiei, their child. Scared of having to give up. Scared of him being so angry with her. Scared of… wait… why was this feeling so strong? Hiei opened his regular eyes and saw her hunched over, crying. Tears dropped from her cheeks and landed on his bare chest, almost silently. She was crying, but she made no noise. Hiei closed his jagan and took his headband back carefully, putting it on quickly.

"Abigail…" he said softly, but still the roughness in his voice lingered. Abby sat up slowly and covered her face with her hands.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry." She choked out. Hiei sat up and put a hand under her chin, still propping himself up with his other hand, causing her to move her hands from her pale face and look at him. She tried to stop crying, but failed. More tears continued to flow down her cheeks. "I don't want to lose you. But there's nothing… absolutely _nothing_ else I can do. If he did… get a hold of our child everything would end. _Everything_ would be destroyed. No fucking spirit detective or damn _lord_ could change that." She looked into his still face that still stared at her, "Do you understand what I'm fucking saying?" she snapped. Hiei glared at her and gripped her chin tighter.

"Do not misunderstand me." His voice was thick with ice -ironic- but he had her full attention. "I do not approve of this. I do not want you putting yourself and our child through this. I do _not_…" he stopped for a second, "…want to lose you." He said softer. Abby tried to speak but the knot in her throat kept it from happening. Instead, she let more tears flow as he loosened his grip. "I will help you. I won't go after him right away. I will wait." He said that last word through his teeth, "But I will _not_ lose you." Abby was quiet for a while before she spoke,

"Love makes you do crazy things, huh?" she half-smiled behind her tears. Hiei didn't make any noise denying that fact but his eyes softened, and that made her smile more. She brought up a hand to wipe away her tears before moving his hand to her cheek, rather then her chin. She leaned in and kissed him roughly, not fighting when he pushed even harder- no doubt out of anger and maybe even fear. As dearly as he wanted to throw her down to the bed, he fought the urge and decided to gently move her so he was hovering over her, careful of the child between them.

"One rule tonight." He purred in her ear.

"Yes?" she spoke softly, running her fingers through his hair.

"No screaming. I don't care how badly you want to." He spoke roughly, but a hint of anger was in his voice.

"Deal. As long as I get to mark you before hand." This time, her voice was rough as well. This made Hiei's eyes widen, through she didn't see it. "You're mine. No one else's." she stated.

"Deal." He growled, but not out of anger. She closed her eyes and she felt him press his lips softly against her neck, slowly moving down to her collar bone. His hands moved up to untie her kimono, before continuing his trail of kisses downward. He got a quiet gasp out of her as his lips touched her nipple, but he continued further down. He stopped at her belly button. He opened is eyes to look at her swollen stomach before gently placing his hands on it. She opened her eyes as well, and watched him with a small smile on her lips. He leaned down and kissed her stomach again, rubbing his hands softly along the sides.

"I think she likes that. She moving around a bit." She spoke softly. Hiei smirked and continued his gentle movements of his hands.

"Hitomi." He said gently. At this the child kicked him, making him actually smile.

"I love it." She said softly, reaching a hand down to stroke his cheek. Hiei moved back up to where his face was directly in front of hers,

"You had better do this quickly. I'm still aggravated with you." He said coldly. This only made her smirk,

"The angry sex can wait…" she coaxed him, "It won't be too long, I promise." She smiled, showing her fangs. Hiei let out a short sound, agreeing to this. She kissed him gently as she placed a hand at the top of his neck and slowly moved it down, over his muscles, and to his belts. In a quick movement they were undone and his pants and boots were off, showing his arousal underneath. She ran a hand across it slowly, getting an impatient groan out of him. She pulled away from the kiss and nibbled at his ear gently, before grabbing hold of him, and giving him a small piece of what he desired. She let go of his ear and lightly dragged her lips down to his neck. She opened her mouth slowly and latched onto his neck, her fangs sinking in quickly. At this Hiei couldn't help but let out a soft moan, it had been so long sense he'd been marked, he forgot how pleasant it felt. Abigail felt him harden more in her hand as she bit into him and decided to move that hand a bit quicker. Once she let go of his neck she found herself lying on her side, completely undressed, and his creature lightly pressed against her lower back.

"Remember, no screaming." He growled. Before she knew it he was inside of her, thrusting hard. His hand found a hold of her throat but didn't squeeze too tightly where she couldn't breath. His claws, however, did manage to seep into her flesh a little. This only made her moan quietly and grab a hold of his leg from behind her. He growled through gritted teeth and pushed in deeper and harder. She had to bite her lip to keep herself from screaming, and it almost wasn't enough. He growled in frustration and moved her to being on her knees, bent over, and him over her.

"Hiei, you're asking a lot if you don't expect me to scream in this position." She said after catching her breath.

"Brace yourself then." Was all he said. Quickly she found herself putting her hands up on the wall before he started going at it again, letting out a few growls of pleasure here and there. He had a lot of anger to let out on her, and sexually was the best way, and only way, he would let himself. She fought hard to not let out a single scream, though her moaning did get a little loud at one point. Hiei let this pass, but grabbed a hold of her shoulders and dug his claws in as he began to move faster. Soon, he felt her beginning to climax, and timed for them both to do so at the same time.

Abby carefully moved to lie on her back, but still lay beneath him. He moved as well, hovering close above her. She watched him examine her, and noticed that he was actually panting this time. Both their bodies were covered in sweat, hair sticking to their faces. Blood from her marking him was smeared a little on his neck and dripping down. His own marking from his claws did the same on her body.

"Must've had a lot of anger there, Hiei." She said softly, though her throat was dry. Hiei licked his smirking lips,

"You hid from me." He said coolly before leaning down to kiss her as rough as usual. She kissed him back, and looked up into his nearly glowing red eyes,

"Hiei… it'll never happen again." This got a believing nod from him, "And Hiei…" her voice sounded softer, yet more serious. He raised an eyebrow, finally catching his breath. After a minute of silence, she let it out, "I love you." Hiei examined her face and caught a tear before it slid down the side of her face,

"Hn." He smiled a little, "We wouldn't bare each other's marks if that weren't true." He leaned in and kissed her gently this time, "Now… sleep." He moved to lie beside her and cover them with a thin, cool sheet that had managed to get kicked to the end of the bed.

"G'night Hiei…" she murmured as her eyes closed and deprivation of sleep took over.

"Night." He purred in her ear and kissed over the mark he had made on her neck months before.

* * *

Things should start to get more exciting next chapter. Sorry if I was boring you there.

As a small note… if you don't like my story, then go read something else. Don't waste your time reading and disliking my writing just to leave nasty comments. I don't like it. I delete your messages and reviews anyway. Piss off. A little bit of friendly fire is understandable… but don't bite my head off about what you don't like about my story. As I stated… GO READ A DIFERENT ONE. Sheesh.

Until next time, my loves.

-Blueberry134826


End file.
